UkUs Village Vampire
by LeFreak3119
Summary: With a vampire among them, the once peaceful village seek the monster to behead and cure their turned loved ones in the process. UkUs, Uk US England, America, AU, Human Names, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I like nights such as this." A sinister gaze passed over the cottages of sleeping residents. "A small but decent village, this is." A thin figure stood on a notorious religious symbol. "A good number of bodies but not enough to have their own law forces." A toothsome smirk. "My favorite type of town." He looked over his blue clothed shoulder at the run down but still used building. "Ah, a church. Fools, people who believe nails and plaster ward off my kin."

It served as a vantage point, right on top of the cross. A blonde drunkard stumbled out of a pub, a classic victim, his fourth one since he first preyed there. Up above, clouds hid many stars' view of watching the forthcoming event. Oh, but the moon was nearly full, playing into a monstrous tale. No surprise, the intoxicated poor soul was a man, not that a preference came about. Only difference was blood type, not the gender it belonged to. Nevertheless, a pissed woman would have made the setting less typical.

Striding from chimney to chimney, the navy colored demon closed in on the wobbling, walking man enough to catch the scent of whiskey and wine. "And rum." Following continued until the staggering legs stopped to rest against a stone wall. Perhaps the wall of his own home? No matter though, the shadow of a cape draped the sleeping man who occasionally hiccuped a snore. "Very drunk."

Silently, his first shoe tapped once against the ground, then his second. He leaned down in front of the alcoholic, examining. Maybe too drunk to drink. He dare not take in the blood to become inebriated himself. The man looked so easy to drink though. Ah, it wasn't the demon's first time biting someone so drenched in vile drinks. He drew his face close to where his fangs brushed against a vein.

XXXX

A sigh was heard as a young man closed the door to a old house near the edge of town, holding two buckets in hand and made sure his dark green cloak, better to blend in when hunting with the others, covered him. "Oughta to get up now, before the sun rises; there will be many people there otherwise." The young man started walking for the center of town, blue eyes looking at the still village.

"Alfred!" A young woman's voice called out, breaking the silence. The man, Alfred, faced the sound and grinned happily.

"Ah, Elizaveta, what are you doing up this early? It is not yet dawn." Elizaveta held up a small bucket of her own and pouted.

"Pa forgot to get water last night, he was at the pub. Ma sent me out to get some, do you mind if I join you?"

Alfred smiled and jokingly held out his arm. "But of course, fair lady. It would be an honor to accompany you to the well." Elizaveta tucked long brown locks behind her left ear, lightly shoving Alfred's shoulder. Heading towards the well, Alfred's grin on her back, his steps caught up to hers easily. Elizaveta, the first friend he had made in this village after arriving six years ago, frowned, worry in her green eyes as they met the ground.

"Did you here? There's been another attack."

Blue eyes widened as he stopped next to the well. "What? When? Who?"

"Pa found the man, on his way back from the pub. Ludwig, the one who lives alone on the west side of the village." Elizaveta said as Alfred pumped the well, water springing out of the ground and into his first bucket. "Pa said he's been stored with the others in the old jail, you know, the one that has that underground part?"

Alfred shook his head, pumping fresh water for Elizaveta's bucket after filling his second. "I know the one. That's four people now. I'm surprised others haven't started leaving the village yet." The town was decent sized, in his opinion, not too small that they didn't accept new people like himself after some time, but not too big where they ran out of food often. Although, living in the middle of forest like they were, helped in the food area.

"But where would they go? For almost everyone, these homes are all they know. Many won't leave the place their families have lived for generations." Elizaveta explained, concern taking over her features.

The blonde haired man agreed, seeing her point. "That's true, I just hope whatever's doing this goes away. We're not a big rich community, don't have much to offer. I need to go back, see you soon Elizaveta!" Alfred waved as he returned towards the old house, buckets filled.

"Rosa? I'm back." The tall man quietly slipped in the door, making sure to not awaken the elderly woman who lived in the house, if she was sleeping.

"Alfred? Welcome back deary, how was your trip?" Alfred entered the kitchen to start preparing soup, as that was all Rosa was able to eat.

"It was good. Crisp air, kinda cloudy, moon was beautiful, not as much as you though."

Rosa laughed as she slowly sat up in her bed. "Oh, you sweet talker you! So nice to this old lady."

"Someone needs to take care of you. What would happen if whatever was attacking the towns people went after you?" Alfred stirred the soup, being careful to not splash any.

He and Rosa often joked around like so, after her only son died last winter in a hunting accident and she had fallen sick. Alfred used to live in the house next to Rosa's, until a village drunkard had tried to burn it down. Charles, Rosa's son, had asked him to look after his mother for him while he went on the trip. Alfred had been helping and living with Rosa for almost five months.

"I'd like to see them try! I'll turn them over my knee and give them a good old fashioned spanking!"

Alfred laughed loudly as he poured the soup into a bowl and placed it, as well as fresh milk, on a tray to bring to Rosa's bed. "That'll show them!" Alfred set the tray down next to the bed and smiled sadly. "Just be careful, ok Rosa? I'll stay here and take care of anyone who comes looking to harm us."

XXXX

Once the lunar essence reached her fullest phase, different bloody bites dripped spots on the dirt path from such sharply deadly but precise fangs under brimming lips. After tasting the liquid of life from a German, Russian, Spaniard and various other ethnicity, the demon enjoyed himself, not making plans on leaving to the dangers of larger cities. He made himself a lovely home out of the small graveyard mausoleum. It was child's play, well, dark play that is. Remove the desolate bones from the finest casket in the tiny building and take it for one's self. Still being the gentleman he was, he buried the bones, what was left of them anyways. His new home laid near the church, making the jump to the high cross unseen, easier.

This time, a blonde man kissed the forehead of a young girl, in the doorway of their home, before closing, locking the door and leaving her. Father and daughter? Big brother and little sister? A wavelength of icy breath exhaled from his mouth. "A cold evening it is." Then why did the man carry his green coat under a bare arm? Peculiar, it was, but not enough to stop the lurking creature from making his dinner choice. Seems the blonde man alone made his dinner choice as well as he neared the bakery.

While waiting a few buildings outside, the thirsty fiend decided to take a kinder, more settled approach to the man. Ambushing the sober or biting the drunks were fine, but he wanted a change of pace. "Mmm." The scent of warm french bread and pastry wafted passed the alley way as so did the blonde man who still carried his coat.

Unaware of light foot steps tracing in time with his own, a gentle pat on his shoulder startled him. His body turned to the sight of a taller male, bowing with his small blue hat and holding out his also blue cape. "Good evening, sir." He greeted with an accent dissented from the English country.

Not wanting to be rude to the other, he replied with a bow. "Good evening to you too." Aw, that was an accent the self-proclaimed gentleman had not heard yet in this town. Well, back to business.

Caustically, he took a step forward and offered his hand, gloved in soft silk. "May I carry one of your items?" He hoped to gain some trust and maybe entrance to his home so the attack wouldn't draw much attention when indoors. Each time he drank, people were becoming less likely to venture outdoors and the risk of being caught grew greater.

"Thank you, but there's no need. My home isn't that far." He faced back to leave the Englishman behind. He hadn't plan for a rejection. Guess it meant to go about it the old-fashion way. "My sister is waiting, I have to get to her soon." Oh? So she was a sister. His sense of smell detected a similarity in their blood but it wasn't keen enough to tell the difference. Maybe his senses would strengthen after some years passing, after all, the gentleman had been a vampire for not that long.

XXXX

Blue eyes peeked around a corner, checking to see if the person inside was asleep. Alfred smiled when he saw Rosa was, and exited the door, closing and locking it. He breathed in deeply and looked around, tilting his head when he saw a figure walking away. Ah, yes, the Swiss man, Vash if he remembered right, must be running an errand for his younger sister. Vash, even though he wasn't a hunter, had many knives and daggers on him, so he knew he'd be fine this late out. Alfred headed east, towards the small watering hole that was ten minutes from Rosa's.

The blonde spent the time thinking about his past, and stroking the thin faded blue scarf around his neck. His mother had made it for him, back when he was ten, and he wore it ever since, never taking it off except to bath and clean it, now that she had been gone for so long. So long, that the scarf had been reduced from it's original length, withered away by time. He remember the day she took him to the clothing shop and he hand picked the color he wanted...

He liked the small lake best for bathing, because he wasn't comfortable bathing near others, and the hole was pretty secluded. The blonde knelt next to the watering hole and scooped his bowl with water, adding soap afterwards. Alfred gently removed the scarf and began cleaning it, staring into the water with the reflection of the full moon and thinking. Nights like this, so calm and peaceful, reminded him of a man he had met, long ago. Sadly, he couldn't remember much of this man, just that he had a beautiful face. The darkness of that night, so far away, prevented him from remembering much.

XXXX

Immediately paying no mind to the distant gentleman, Vash thought of how delighted dinner would be tonight, like every night with his sweet, delicate sister. Then he felt that gloved hand, the one he refused, elegantly crawl up his neck and cover his mouth. Cold, even through the silk, the hand was cold. The body of the Englishman close against his back felt below the lowest tempters the village ever recorded. "That's the first time anyone has ever denied me." Oh god, his breath like icicles trickled down Vash's ear elicited strong, unwanted trembles. His head tiled unwillingly, giving better access to a slick but brisk lick on his warm flesh. The demon blew lightly on the spot, with wind chill shivering the Swiss man. Vash's eyes darted and caught the glistening shine of a mouth opening with fangs. No! Was he-?

His muffled scream from his pierced throat was foreign to himself, dropping his bagged food. Struggling to pull away, the vampire proved his strength by holding Vash effortlessly in place, drinking in his decadent blood rapidly. He heard the sound of Vash's coat dropping, then the gentleman's emerald eyes shot open as his own scream muffled in the bite when a sharp edge sank into his left side. He released his grasp to see a knife held by the Swiss. So that's why he carried his coat! He was hiding a weapon!

With his body already drained, Vash pushed in the blade deeper in the vampire who hissed and quickly to broke the handle off but the metal remained inside. Vash fell to his knees, body freezing from the inside. The demon stepped inside an ally and tried to stop the bleeding as he staggered to find a new victim to replenish is blood lost. Another hiss as the blade deepen inside. He stained his gloves, preventing a trail of his vital fluid to lead to him. A house, he needed to find a house not close to the others and drink the occupant.

Vash, fangs drawn and throat parched, strolled towards his home, with the intent of tasting the blood of his awaiting little sister.

XXXX

White teeth gleamed as Alfred grinned, scarf cleaned and tied around his neck, where it belonged. Even if he couldn't remember the face well, he did remember a voice, and noises. His head snapped up, turning towards the the town. The sudden scream erupted loudly in the otherwise quiet night. Alfred, on his feet, sprinted after the horrible sound, soon coming across others who had heard the shrill from a distressed voice, or maybe just him running to it? He passed Romano, one of the Italian twins, and Roderich, a Austrian who liked Elizabeta. He ran to a house, that sounded like someone was fighting in. Alfred kicked open the door and stared in shock at what was going on within.

Vash, soaked with blood, struggled with his sibling, Lili, trying to bite any part of her, it seemed. Alfred sprang into action, dashing behind Vash and wrestling him away from his sister. Francis, a french baker, and Gilbert, the German who claimed to be Prussian, helped hold the struggling vampire long enough for the other villagers to tie him up. They prepared themselves since they feared the worse and well as put a piece of rope in Vash's mouth, to prevent him from biting any others. "Has she been bitten?" Alfred panted out, ready to hold Lily down if needed.

"No," Roderich replied, holding the sobbing girl in his arms, "she hasn't been, we got here in time."

Alfred looked over, confused at Vash. "I don't understand, I just saw him maybe ten minutes ago, he seemed fine then..."

"I have had it with these attacks! It is time something is done!" Francis yelled, still struggling with Vash. "Maybe now we will have a meeting, after what has happened tonight?" Others nodded, going over to help Francis and Gilbert.

Elizabeta walked over to stand next to Roderich, who was holding a still crying Lili. "You need to speak to your father Roderich. It's time for a town meeting." Roderich saw eye to eye with her and looked down at Lili, unsure what to do with the frighten girl.

"Me and Brother will look after Lili, if you want?" An Italian voice asked. Alfred turned around to see Feliciano, Romano's twin brother, standing in a corner of the room, next to his brother. "Its gotten kind of...lonely in the house, we'd love to have someone else stay with us. Right brother?"

Romano smiled at Lili gently, even if he was known for throwing around curse words like candy, he always held his tongue and showed a kinder hand around the fairer sex. "It would be our pleasure...maybe you can talk him into eating something besides pasta?"

Elizabeta smiled and gently took Lili from Roderich's arms, bringing her over to the Italians. "Thank you both. I'll stop by your house later with things for her." They agreed and left, Lili looking so small clinging to the two of them.

"The meeting will be at nine tomorrow, please spread the word. It will be in town hall." Roderich stood behind them, looking outside.

Alfred turned to look at Roderich and Elizabeta apologetically. "I can't, I need to get back to Rosa, she's...getting worse. I'm sorry."

"We understand Alfred. Go, take care of her. Just make sure to show up at the meeting." Elizabeta smiled sadly in understanding.

"Thank you." Alfred walked outside, heading for the house not far enough away for his comfort. After all, what if whatever attack Vash and the others, went after Rosa?

XXXX

With people trotting and trailing to aid of the cries of the hollering girl, the vampire leaped to the roof tops to stay out of sight. He winced and applied pressure to his gash, almost unbalanced by the blade still not removed. If practically everyone was up and alert, he couldn't not find a victim in time to save himself. "Damn my carelessness." He should of known better, small the town was, but even they were not idiotic enough to have themselves unprotected at night after his increasing attacks.

A quiet jump to the next village hut caused a quick hiss at the edge sinking a little more in. His healing abilities could not begin until the steel was gone. He steadied his breath, drawing near a home furthest from the screaming which calmed down. He noticed a shine up ahead once standing on the roof. Fearing it to be a bullet, he looked only to sigh. The large pond or watering hole, as he heard some villagers call it, reflected the moon up above in its ripples. How much he enjoyed spending time-ripples? Someone was there.

He softly stepped onto the ground, near a window mirroring the lake. Maybe the person's slumber inside was not disturbed by the shriek? He prayed as his blood loss leaked between his fingers. After carefully breaking the window and slipping inside, he was comforted by snoring which he followed into a room where an old woman slept. "Mnn!" The stabbing pain sent him to the floor, he needed it out before his body could repair itself - and soon! He thanked that it was not forged from silver but all the same it burned. Psychically, it was futile to remove, for it agonized him greatly. "Too intolerable." But there, right there, no more then mere inches away from him was blood the he required to at least keep him alive. Never had he killed someone by drinking them dry, he always let them live with the "gift" he had given them. With so much staining his trousers and turning his white gloves crimson, he met only one choice. "Sorry, ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred hurried back to Rosa's, worried and paying little mind to the sounds of struggles behind him. A block away, he stopped close to cabins puzzled by something on the earth.

"What is that?" He walked forward slowly, keeping an eye on the boxes and bags on the ground, and knelt to the dark little drops he had found. He looked around but didn't see any animals. He knew it recently fell by the scent and continued walking towards Rosa's. More alert after his discovery he looked around cautiously. Stopping two houses down he checked between them again, attention caught by something shining on the ground.

Closer he noticed more, larger drops, glistening by light hitting their edges from the full moon. Alfred reached out a hand and touched the liquid surface. Bringing the hand up under his nose he sniffed lightly, conforming his thoughts. 'Blood. Not animal either. Another victim or...?' Quickly, Alfred walked to the house on his left, knowing the neighboring hut emptied since the violent assaults started, and pounded on the door.

"Mr. Zander? Are you ok?" Alfred hoped nothing was wrong, he liked old Mr. Zander, he made the best apple cider.

"Eh? Alfred, that you?" A balding man came to the door, cane in hand ready to hit anyone who choose to pounce him.

"There was another biting, just wanted to make sure you were ok, and ask if you heard anything."

"I'm fine lad, only thing I heard was some pesky animal running around my roof. Woke me up it did."

"Glad to hear that, hope those animals stop that racket then!" Alfred waved good bye then remembered. "Oh, and there's gonna be a town meeting tomorrow." He continued walking, more worried than before. 'While I'm glad it wasn't his blood, that leaves the question of whose...' Blue eyes narrowed as more dark spots appeared in the alley three houses down. 'It looks like whoever it is, is running on the roofs... and is heading to...'

"Rosa." Alfred whispered, dashing to the house of a woman he grown to love like a grandmother. 'Please, just be my imagination, don't let her be hurt!'

XXXX

No, please, no. He stumbled away from the woman, into a darken corner. Not footsteps drawing near right when the icy hand of death began to grip his neck. Anything but someone to invade the dying demon's place of sanctuary. The door broke open as the pounding feet crack the wooden flooring underneath. A moan of pain escaped his dry lips. A candle was lit and along came a voice.

"Rosa? Is everything ok?" Alfred called out worriedly, moving towards Rosa's bed, candle held at chest level. He stopped suddenly, seeing a dark shape hunched over in a corner near the bed. 'Rosa's still in the bed so...'

"Who are you? I must warn you, I'm stronger than I look." Alfred said threatening, ready to protect Rosa by any means if this was the being that had been attacking the village.

If that voice were caring instead of warning, the vampire would have enjoyed it on an amorous evening. Wincing, he knew these humans cared and protected the injured, which he was. "I... I..." Attempting to stand, the hellion whined slightly, groaning almost loud enough for the old woman to hear. He had to play the part of a human, the likeliness of being cared for if they knew his origins were too dangerously low. He whimpered from removing the pressure from the wound, to revile he could not jeopardize anyone's life. "For-forgive me. I needed sh-shelter... please..."

"I don't know your voice, you're not from the village, are you?" Blue eyes stared at the unsteady man. "What happened?" 'He sounds in such pain... I can't stand to hear that voice in pain...' He held out a hand towards the wounded man. "Come over here, I need tend to your wounds away from her, in case she gets sick."

Slowly, from the blade, the beast stepped into the candle light towards the voice, blood already collecting from which he crouched. "Yes, I..." He held onto the hand and almost fell back to his knees, crying softly. Teeth clenched, the vampire braced for the expected pain but instead that hand held a strong grip.

He grinned slightly, trying to reassure the man. "I got you, it's gonna be ok. I may not be a doctor, but I know how to treat most things." He slowly led the man to the table where more candles could light the dark room, moon light streaming in from a small window. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

The fiend felt secure from both the other man's arms around his body and voice so close to his ears. "A stabbing... ah..." A low groan escaped as he sat near the table. "I.. I just arrived... here." His breath wavered, blood flow and thirst never ceasing. "Ah, please..." Green eyes shut tightly and words he uttered out through gritting teeth. "Help me... friend..."

"I'm sorry your first impression of this village is such a violent one then. Someone has been assaulting villagers, many are frightened of anyone new." Alfred moved his head closer to the wound and hissed. "They got you good, didn't they?" He left to retrieve medical supplies to clean the wound. "It looks like a piece of the weapon is still inside, I'll need to remove it first." Worried eyes glanced up into the man's face. "I'll get something for you to bite on, some cloth to clean and bandage your wound. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Thank you." He needed it out now! "Hurry." He tried to retain his natural gentleman qualities, it could be the only way to convince this other man to treat his wound.

'Hopefully it hasn't been in him long, or infected the area...' Alfred hurriedly grabbed some old cloths, one of the wooden spoons, the bowl of fresh water he was going to use for breakfast the next morning, and the alcohol he had planned to give as a present to one of the older men in his hunting group. "I can't find anything to get it out with... I don't think you can wait much longer though." He placed the items near the wounded man and handed him the spoon. "Here you can bite on this, it's not much but it will help." Worried eyes looked over him.

He opened his mouth barely to not show his pearly pointed whites and bit into the spoon. This other man determined whether or not the vampire lived. So much trust he put into a stranger, but what other choice did he have? He looked into the blue eyes which were also looking at him and pleaded.

"I'll have to take it out with my fingers, I'm sorry. I'll be as gently and quick as I can, ok?" Fingers hovered over the wound. 'It's deep... So if I do this.' Fingers move quickly, digging inside for the metal inside the poor man's body. Concentrating, as if his fingers were a magnet, Alfred began to attract the blade.

His back arched from the pain, teeth biting marks into the wood, trying to not scream. He shut his eyes tighter as the blade thankfully but slowly began to leave his body.

The metal dropped to the ground as Alfred quickly poured the alcohol, and then the water over the wound. "T-there, it's out now. Fortunately, I only noticed the one piece. Now just bandage it and hope for the best." He shakily smiled at the man, placing one of the cloths against the wound, then bandaging it gently.

"I'm grateful, friend." Already he felt his tissue healing but he wasn't safe yet. There was still the matter of drinking. He hissed as his stomach rumbled and he tried to steady his breathing.

"Alfred." Blue eyes glanced up, grinning widely. "My name is Alfred, just give me a second and I'll get you something to eat. Try to eat as much as you can, you'll need your strength."

Odd, the vampire was just about to ask for the other man's name. "Alfred..." He repeated the name. "Thank you."

"No problem... May I ask your name, or should I just stick with calling you Green eyes?" Alfred smiled happily. 'Or pretty eyes, such a lovely green.' Alfred finish bandaging his stomach and looked for something for the stranger to eat.

The demon chuckled softly, careful to not uncover his identity but stopped as soon as he started. 'I haven't laughed... in so long...' Before Alfred rose a question, he answered. "Arthur." He didn't speak of his real name to his victims, and mentally scolded himself. 'I must be getting more careless.' You have no idea..." he brought out a nice smile of his own, "how happy I am to meet you."

Arthur? He liked the sound of it, it rolled off the tongue. "I'm sure you are, I'm not sure how much longer you would have lasted...It seems all I have is some steak, the rest of the soup must have been eaten. I don't think you should be having something so heavy though." Alfred frowned, worried. 'I can go into town, ask someone for some.

Bloody meat was exactly what he needed. "The steak will do, please, Alfred." It would be enough to help restore some strength.

"If you're sure... How do you like it?" Alfred took a pan to cook the steak in, throwing look over shoulder. "Why are you in such a small village, Arthur? Or is it too personal?"

"Rare done." Green eyes glanced at the delicious liquid soaking the meat. "Call me a man of..." What was the word? Not necessarily adventure or traveling. "Enjoying the taste of new things."

Alfred laughed as the steak starting cooking. "Sounds similar to me, I came here about six years ago looking for something new." Smiled and looked over to were Rosa's bed was in the next room. 'She's been so hard to wake up lately, I'm glad she's getting her rest though.'

The scent of a home cooked meal almost brought about tears. Arthur remembered a terrible night, a night where he nearly lost his life. A deja vu feeling overwhelmed him. After eating a family dinner and read to sleep, the night wasn't favoring him as something from hell punished him. No matter what messages his skin screamed at Arthur, that night was a sin. The guest blinked out of thought, feeling his wound sealed half way, just a few more hours he could leave. "So, you've been here rather a long time?"

"Sure have! Stopped here while traveling through the woods, met the people and decided it was time to make a home somewhere, for a while at least." Grinning, the blue eyed man served the steak on a plate with a fork and knife to the other man. "Since I figured you probably don't have anywhere to stay right now, and everyone else is on high alert, why don't you stay here for the next few days? Get your strength back, make sure that wound is nice and healed?"

Arthur stared in awe for a few moments. This Alfred treated him so benevolently, he almost felt guilty to drink from Alfred once he had the opportunity. "I honestly don't know what to say. That's so generous of you, Alfred." For nearly twenty years, Arthur hadn't had a true kind gesture towards him nor allowed his guard down since he started his feast on blood. Remembering to act like a human, he asked. "I'll be safe, right?"

He nodded firmly. "Whatever is been attacking the villagers stays more towards the center of town, either for more food chances or so we won't know where it's hiding. We're on the edge of town here, so we're safe." Alfred flashed a cheeky grin and flexed his muscles. "Sides, whatever it is will have to go through me first to get to you!"

Arthur ingested the bloody delight hungrily but also slowly to not raise suspicion or any rudeness. "There's something out there? It wasn't just a person after me?"

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall near the green eyed man, facing him. "I think it was one of the villagers, probably one of the more paranoid ones... or one of the ones whose lost a loved one. None of the other villagers know what's happening, everyone is scared. But several people have been assaulted and bitten by a humanoid figure, and afterwards attack others, craving blood." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

"Does anyone know what it looks like?" He asked, adding in false concern since he always bit someone in the dark when they were alone. His ego was just getting a boost from Alfred's description.

"None. I do have to say, it's smart... Maybe human intelligence." He shook his head and moved over towards Arthur. "You can sleep in my bed, it's not much but it's better for you then this cold floor. If Rosa, the wonderful old woman sleeping in the other room wakes up and tries to hit you with a wooden spoon or something for being in the house, just tell her that I let you sleep here, she'll calm right down."

"So it is an animal?" Near finished with his meal, Arthur tried to implant an image nothing like himself. 'Hopefully, I could stay and feed longer if the humans were looking for some wild creature.' "I have heard of rumors of small canines who feed on the blood of livestock before."

Alfred shook and lowered his scarf, showing one side of his neck and pointed to an area. "The bite marks are usually right here, near the vain. But the bite itself looks human, besides a few small differences. Some are saying it's a human who has turned rabid."

"I guess the creature doesn't care for looks, you obviously haven't been bitten." Working a little of his charm was a specialty. His heart never attached to anyone, therefore, saying sweet words and compliments were easy to bend into the truth.

Startled Alfred blushed, unused to such words. "I-I...thank you. If it really did go for looks, I'd have to protect you all the time!"

Arthur nearly choked on his last slice but swallowed immediately. "All the time?"

Alfred nodded sure of himself while he collected the plate and sliver wear. "Well, at first they would just go after you cause of your eyes, but if you smiled like you did earlier, I would totally have to protect you day and night!" He turned around and set them aside to wash later when he had clean water.

Many a time he heard his meals talk about his features but they never made his cheek turn a tinge of pink. "I can say the same for you, thank you." He looked over to his slumbering arrangement. "Alfred, where are you sleeping?" His blush vanished.

"Oh, I'll be using one of the spare blankets we have for winter and find a soft place on the floor to sleep." Alfred wondered over to a chest in the corner, opened it and started looking for a good blanket.

He attempt to stand and without any pain, his gash completely gone and his meal returned his strength. "Ah..." He sat down, faking pain in his abdomen. "Sorry, I hurt."

Worried he walked over, kneeling before him and inspecting the bandages. "That's to be expected sadly, but has it at least lessen from before?"

"It's really fresh, but all I need is a few days of rest." Arthur gave a small smile, bringing himself to his feet.

He hovered near him, still worried. "Are you sure Arthur? I can try to find the village doctor, have him make sure I didn't hurt you in some way."

"I am." No, no doctor at all. Positively, the doctor would check the bandage, finding the wound completely healed and his teeth, seeing sharp fangs and expose Arthur for his true being. "Please, I don't want to see a doctor, thank you for your concern." He stepped towards the bedroom, deciding to not fake a limp or whine.

He stayed near and sighed. "Fine, but if I think it's getting worse I'm having him come instantly, no complaints, ok?" Alfred folded his arms and stared him down, only then realizing he was taller.

"Please," Arthur held both of Alfred's hands, squeezing them slightly, "please, don't call for a doctor." Normally he would leave as soon he was out of the other man's sight, but the demon knew those watchful blue eyes wouldn't desert his side.

He stared into his eyes for a moment, slightly confused. 'He really doesn't want to see a doctor... Is he scared of them?' "Fine, I won't... Now come on, let's get you to bed, I'll sleep on the floor near you, in case anything happens, ok?"

"Thank you." Arthur bowed and loosen his hands around Alfred's.

"It's no problem Arthur, just focus on getting better, please." Blue eyes pleaded sadly, knowing he couldn't do anything else but let nature run its course.

"Indeed." Arthur entered the bed room and began to undress. "Would it be a bugger if I asked to borrow your clothing?"

Alfred hurried over to where he kept his clean cloths, trying to hide his pink face. "I-it's no problem at all, maybe a bit big on you though." He grabbed one of his smaller pants and shirt, turned slightly toward the man and held them out, eyes averted so he wouldn't see anything. "Here you go."

"Aren't you going to sleep here too?" He slipped on the shirt which hung to his shoulders, showing much skin, and passed his hips, covering a mark.

Alfred nodded slowly. 'Is it natural to change in front of people where he's from?' "I will, but I'll change in the other room."

He was sure making Alfred uncomfortable would let him sleep alone. Stepping into the pants, they seemed to fall right down. "This is inconvenient."

He looked over, hearing what seemed like a curse from the seemingly gentleman-like man and saw the problem. "Ah um... I'll try to look for some tighter ones, can you place your old clothes in a corner? I'll wash them tomorrow."

After folding and placing his blue garments on the floor, Arthur laid upon the cool bed. "I would like to rest now, no need to give me another pair."

Hesitating for a moment he finally gave in, walking over to the bed he pulled the covers up, making sure his new guest wouldn't get cold. Alfred felt how cold the other man was from the night and losing blood didn't help. "I'll be right here if you need me, just call out for me Arthur." He grabbed his changing clothes and headed for the door.

A nice warm bed, many years flew by, he forgot he longed for a cushioning cloud with a soft pillow. No matter how expensive the coffins were, they never could compare with a bed. Before he realized it, the demon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Alfred slowly walked back into the room, trying to make tight shirt stretch some. 'Left it in the water too long... Good thing he's asleep, he looks like he needed it, the poor man.' He knelt on the ground and laid out the blanket, knowing he was going to be sore in the morning. 'Hope he gets better though.' He slowly drifted to sleep, his last thoughts of beautiful green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

His green eyes opened, almost in fright, having no sense of time. Sitting up, noticing how the darkness remained by his side, Arthur's clothing and Alfred were absence from the room. "Did I sleep through the whole day?" His hand lifted the thick cloth over the window, burning sunlight stung across his flesh. He cursed and hissed loudly, hand twitching hard from skin bubbling red.

Alfred turned his head from the kitchen, hearing a noise. "Arthur? Is that you? About time you got up. It's late in the afternoon, I was getting worried."

The demon bit his lip to stop his scream and stuffed his hand under the pillow, hiding the red boils. "Yes. I just slept a deep slumber."

"Well, that's understandable really, you lost much blood last night. Just give me a moment and I'll bring you some food." The blonde looked over to the living room, looking to see if Rosa had waken up, sighed when he realized she was still asleep. "What do you care to eat?"

Arthur would take blades and gun shot wounds over the sun on any night. He thought up of something which wasn't a quick meal. Solar light burned just as bad as silver and took as long to recover from. "A deer."

A deer? Alfred hadn't seen a deer in weeks. "Is your heart set on that, or are you ok with something else? Deer are a little hard to find this time of the year." 'And the meeting is going to be soon, I don't want to miss it. I'll be able to find out what everyone knows.'

Damn, well deer weren't the only difficult animals to catch. He checked his skin, still red and uneven with bubbles. "Rabbit, please." The smaller and quicker target would take up Alfred's time.

Alfred grinned. Rabbits were so much easier to find. "No problem then! How many do you want?" 'And I can get a few more for myself and Rosa as well.' Alfred adjusted the scarf on his neck, grabbing the hat off the table.

"I only need one, thank you." Arthur sat up, keeping his other hand away from blue eyes then peeled back the bandage to reveal his perfectly healed skin. 'Amazing.' He thought and pressed the cloth back, his blood dried up during the night.

"One for each of us then. I'll try to be back soon, ok? Just relax and don't strain yourself, we don't want your wound getting worse." Alfred walked over, opened the bedroom door, smiling happily at him. "Anything else you would like?"

He played the part again, it came easily since he had the heart beat of a human at one time. "Mind showing me where you keep the new bandages?" He held the spot where the metal broke off like a dull pain settled.

Why didn't he think of that? "Let me go get you some, ok? Do you want me to help, or do you want to do it yourself?" He smiled brightly, moving to the hallway closet and pulling out the box that had bandages and old cloths. Arthur seemed to be the type who would like to do things himself and not bother others.

'His smile is so alive.' Arthur caught himself staring and replied with his own small grin. "I don't want to trouble you much. I'll bandage my wound."

He placed the kit on the chair next to the bed, tipped his hat to Arthur smiling. "Thought you would say that. I'll return soon with the rabbits. Tell Rosa if she wakes up or if anyone comes by that I'm going into the forest and that I'll be back soon." Alfred waved as he left the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Will do." The demon peeked his head from the bedroom, watching Alfred from the broken window and waited until the other man walked far enough. If it was afternoon, the sun wouldn't begin to set in a mere four hours. Nightshirt hanging off his shoulders, Arthur strolled to the old woman's room, cursing himself and thinking up a new plan. "I'll have to wait this out until night time." No choice. The woman was the easier of the two possible targets but Alfred surly sought him out for his throat. Alfred would spread the word to everyone that he was the vampire. Arthur then had to leave to another town. He didn't like the option.

Sitting on the bedside, Arthur removed his old bandage and replaced it with a clean one. "Pitiful humans." Grumbling and wrapping the cloth around his body. A question repeated in his mind that he pondered about often. 'But, would I be human again, if I could?' Glancing at his red hand, he thought on it. Arthur loved his healing abilities and paranormal human attributes but could never feel the warmth of the sun without turning into smoldering ashes. "Would I?" His finger traced the mark on his hip, thinking harder, then something struck him. "Where are my trousers?" Knowing Alfred had cleaned his attire, he somehow forgot to ask for them.

It was rude to pry and look into someone's home, then again, it was also rude to be dressed indecently. The poor, sleeping woman might die of a faint heart if she seen him only half clothed. Alfred would then really have his neck.

XXXX

Bang! Everyone turned and stopped speaking, facing the Austrian with the large gavel. "Good, now that everyone is quiet we can get started on this meeting. First thing, in case some do not know, Vash has become the latest victim of these unholy attacks." Heads were lowered to give a moment of silence, several glancing over to young Lily, who had clearly been crying all night with little sleep. "What some of you may also not know, is that we believe Vash injured his attacker before he was bitten."

Immediately whispers broke out among the crowd, until finally the mallet slammed down again and silence was restored. "As I was saying, we discovered a blood covered knife near the winery, along with several baked goods Francis sold him minutes before he was found attacking Lily in his home." Lily sobbed and hid her face in her hands, Feliciano placed his arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into his shirt while Romano glared at anyone who turned to look at them, muttering too softly for anyone to hear.

"Has anything been found to cure the victims yet?" A Lithuanian accent made people focus on the voice, many unused to hearing him speak so seriously.

Roderich shook his head sadly. "No one has been able to figure out where the monster who is attacking this village came from, why it's choosing the people it is, or if there's a way to change them back to normal. Everyone should be on the look out for someone with a recent injury and stay indoors as much as possible."

Alfred walked in right when Francis protested. "What about the Starlight Dance? It's a romantic tradition that everyone looks forward to! It commemorates the night our village was discovered!"

'All of us will be in danger, I can't have that happen but...' Roderich sighed as everyone started nodding and murmuring in agreement. 'I can't also break the contribution to our village's history.' "Since I seem to be out numbered, and we could all use a chance to forget the hardships that have happened, we will still have the dance."

Alfred moved to sit down in the last row, watching the smiles on his fellow villagers. 'Oh yea, the dance, I had forgotten about it... Not like I have anyone to take it to though.' After attending the dance for as long as he lived there, Alfred noticed that couples formed and he was usually left out. Elizaveta sometimes pulled him in to dance as a friend but as quickly as they started either Gilbert or Roderich swept her away from him. He used to take Rosa, a kind gesture but she brushed him away grinning, telling him to find a nice young lady to dance with.

'Funny how I can't wait for the dance even though I know I'll stay alone. Do I go because I expect or hope to find someone to be mine?' His cheeks turned pink. Alfred once thought he had fallen in love but he pressed his feelings too hard one night. He couldn't help himself, once seeing the striking features, Alfred dove into a fit of passion. He wondered sometimes what would have happened if he hadn't left before the sun rose after their short time together.

After hitting the gavel, Roderich then herded everyone back to he task at hand. "We need to do something now to stop whatever has been turning our loved ones into savages by arming ourselves like Vash."

'Wait, what? Did Vash injure it? Wonder how badly.' The blue eyed man thought, wondering what else he had missed. It couldn't have been much, seeing that he arrived only few seconds late.

Romano stood for everyone's attention, anger glinting in his eyes. "I agree. Since he had a weapon, Vash stopped the monster or at least slowed it down."

Feliciano then voiced his feelings, cradling Lily and stroking her head. "I think we should try to capture the creature to make peace with it." Always being the optimistic brother, he turned away from restoring to violence or death as first choices.

'Considering how bloodthirsty it is I don't think what will work, sorry Feliciano.' Alfred sighed.

"Let's stop for a moment and think. We're getting too ahead of ourselves. We don't even know what this thing possibly looks like!" Dr. Yao Wang exclaimed. Yao came from a long line of doctors who had lived in the village since it was created. He was also known as the man to consult with if one were curious about any field of study. Since his doctor career was not needed full time, he read a variety of books, ancient, new, and supposedly even ones the Church had forbidden.

"We need to figure out what this creature is, that will help us figure out how to handle it. What do we really know about it?" Dr. Wang looked around, raising a finger. He was affected by the creature when it took his younger brother, Kiku. Therefore, he wanted to bring whatever it was to justice. "We know it drinks blood, leaving two marks on the neck."

"It hunts at night, like an owl." Elizaveta paused. "The sun hurts it, based on what has happened to the bitten ones. So it's probably sleeping in the day, right?"

Only twenty minutes passed from between Francis serving Vash to when the screaming of Lily sunk his heart. "It is fast, getting away from the scene of the crime and is probably agile. Does it walk or do you think it can fly?" Francis question, twirling a rose in his fingers.

Shivering at the thought of being a drink for a wild beast, Feliciano whimpered to himself. Taking Lily in meant he had to be brave for her, show her everything would be alright in the end. He whined lowly, not wanting her to hear. "W-what sort of creature drinks blood though? The only one I know of is a bat." Feliciano asked puzzled.

Then they heard a word along with a voice they hadn't heard before. "A vampire."

'Whoa, what? Who said that?' Alfred turned along with the rest of the villagers to look at the new voice. 'Oh, him. I don't think I've ever actually talked to him before. Or even know his name, for that matter.'

The new comer walked down the aisle, taking a place beside Roderich, smirking at every eye staring at him. He flared off his cape and brushed a hand through flowy blonde locks that Francis grew envious of. He whisked Roderich from the podium and dipped his head for a quick bow.

'That is my place at the podium and has been since my father retired. Who does this stranger think he is?' Roderich glared at the man. "Who are you and why are you not siting with everyone else?"

"For I am not like everyone else." He spoke with a smile and eyes staring Roderich down, gripping the edges, no intention in giving the stage up. "Word spreads quickly, mind you. I heard about your vampire problem." He flashed his grin to the towns people. "My name is Vasilica Lupei and you need me."

"What do you mean we need you? And what is a vampire? I have never heard of it before." Toris asked next to Feliks.

"My homeland, Romania, is well known for such beings called vampires. I came here immediately to offer you my services, my intelligence and my cure." He glanced at each pained person, insuring his value to them. "However, the business man that I am, my offer comes with a fee."

"It's certainly convenient that you know exactly what is going on in our small village and how to cure it. You even came here without anyone sending for you. How do we know it isn't _you _who is doing these attacks?" Romano crossed his arms, glaring harder and holding back the curse words for Lilly's sake.

Vasilica returned such a glare, as if expecting the accusation and started to stare at himself in his mirror. "This is your proof."

"It's proof that your worse than the French bast- Than the Frenchy concerning your looks. I thought only people like Francis were that conceited." Romano's cheeks were faint pink from restricting the foul words.

"I am better looking and have a more fashionable outfit than him! I'm wounded that you think otherwise." Francis huffed as he stood up, placing a hand on his chin.

"Shut your face you garlic loving frenchie! I'ma making a point!"

"Ahem!" Vasilica faked a cough, clearly insulted and annoyed. "Vampires do not have reflections. As you can tell, I have one." He then began to approach Romano, unbuttoning his coat and shirt.

"I do not want to see you undressed! Nor do the woman and children!" Romano covered Lilly's eyes, then covered his brother's with his other hand.

"I heard there was an recent inflicted injury." He opened his shirt. "As you can tell, my skin is prefect and pristine. I am not the damned bat from Hell. Do you require any more evidence of my worth? Are you ready to be done with this nonsense and listen to what I have to give?"

Roderich cleared his throat and stepped up to the podium. "We will put it to a vote. Will we pay this man to share with us what he knows, or will we try to capture the creature our self?"

"Without me, think how many more need to be taken away from you before you come to your senses."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I know I've never heard of a vampire before, and if they were populated enough to have hunters, we should have heard of it before now." Feliks waved his hand around.

"Thank you for your input Feliks. Those in favor of paying Mr. Lupei for information raise your hand." Few hands were raised. "Those in favor of attempting to capture the creature?" Over half raised their hand. "I'm sorry Mr. Lupei, but we've decided to capture the creature instead."

The Romanian scuffed and sneered. "I see you have little care for those who are not among us. Those you have sealed underground." He collected his belongings and stormed off before he heard another word.

Alfred sighed in relief. 'He gives me the creeps, hope I don't see him again and he leaves soon.'

Roderich slammed down the gavel. "Well, that ends the meeting. Please remember what you have learned and stay indoors as much as possible."

The blonde man wondered over to Dr. Wang wondering how to word his question. "Doctor, do you have a moment? I would like to ask you something."

"Ay, yes Alfred?"

"If someone gets a cut that requires being sown closed, once its closed do you need to do anything else?"

"First of all, a cut doesn't need to be sown. Depending on how deep a wound is all that needs to be done is keeping it clean until it's fully healed."

"That's all? That's easy! Does it matter if its water straight from the well or does it need to be heated? I want to know what to do in case Rosa ever gets a gash or I come across another infected person."

Dr. Wang lead the blonde towards outside, wanting to visit Kiku again. "Pure, clean water is just fine. Make sure the person doesn't move too much, the wound can reopen." 'I should check on Rosa afterwards, see if she has enough medicine.'

"Thanks Doctor. I should get back to the house now." He grinned and waved as he walked out of the room, adjusting his hat from the blinding sun.

XXXX

"Don't worry Lily, Vash isn't in any pain, the rope is there so he doesn't hurt us." Feliciano reassured her, stroking his thumb over her smaller palm.

Vash hunched to the floor, crawling closer to the bars. "Big brother will be better, won't he?" Lilly kneeled down and peeked into the jail cell, holding the candle close to herself.

His heart torn inside, he didn't want to lie to innocent Lily but he also saw the longing of being with Vash in her eyes. What could he say? Feliciano almost cried unable to give a proper answer. "Maybe."

Romano stood in front of Antonio's cell, watching him silently as the Spaniard watched him back. 'If I had come over that night, would I have been attacked too? Or would the creature have left us alone? It's never hunted more than one person at once so we may have been safe.' He hit his forehead against a bar with frustration and cursed under his breath.

Feliciano looked over to the cell next to Antonio's and bit his lip to stop the whimper that almost escaped. 'Ludwig looks worse than last time. I-is he not getting enough food?'

patted the sadden Italian's back, knowing all too well the pangs in his heart. "I have studied them, trying to find out what I can about them. I noticed when drawing their blood, the puncture mark healed before my eyes."

Romano turned his head, enlighten. "Wait, if the wound heals that quickly, then does that mean bigger wounds heal faster than they normally would too?"

"I don't know. I don't want to treat our dear friends as specimens to find out." Watching the guard, Dr. Wang reached into the cell of his beloved Kiku, barely stroking his cold cheek. The vampire inside leaned against the flesh, as if begging for more of his touch.

"Is it safe to do that?" Romano whispered, watching the doctor touching the pale cheek. He remembered the first time Feliciano had come into the jail cells. How he had rushed to the one holding Ludwig. How he had reached for his dear friend, only to be frightened when the German lurched forward as if to attack.

Kiku gripped Dr. Wang's wrist and rubbed his head on it. "My kid brother was always a calm child. I had to give him comfort when I first visited him, I could read the look his face. I miss you, he said."

"Then someday we'll all be able to at least touch them one day, right?" Lily looked at the adults, eyes hopeful.

"We can only hope, but if one acts so calm, maybe the others will to with their friend and family. After they've eaten though, just in case." Romano looked into Antonio's eyes, wondering if the look in those eyes really was the look the Spaniard gave him when he wanted attention or if it was all just a trick of the candle light.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred stepped into the house, careful not to make to much noise if the others were sleeping. He walked over to the kitchen counter and set the rabbits on it, turned and peered into the room Rosa still slept in. 'I'm getting worried about her, she's sleeping more than usual.'

Luckily for the demon, Arthur slid under the bedsheets, out of Alfred's sight. He couldn't find his clothing and wanted to keep his bite mark covered at all times. The mysterious vampire that had turned Arthur indulged their fangs into his hip. 'What a peculiar place.' However, he was thankful, he could show his collar and gain credibility as a human since the neck was the popular choice for blood intake. Spreading a sheet around his waist, Arthur neared Alfred from behind as he prepared a freshly killed rabbit. He rubbed his hand on the blonde's back, a kind greeting "A genial welcome home, Alfred."

Alfred lit a fire and began skinning the first rabbit. 'I'll make Rosa stew and find out if Arthur would like some as well or his rabbit prepared differently.' The blue eyed man jumped as a hand touched his back, a light blush covered his cheeks as he turned his head and smiled at him. "Hello Arthur, are you sure you should be out of bed?" 'And why do you just have a sheet around your waist!?'

"I want to repay you for aiding me last night." He told the truth this time, if Alfred hadn't relieved him of the dagger Arthur could have lost his life. Even if he had drained Rosa of all her blood, the blade would have drained him of his. The gentleman inside Arthur wanted to show Alfred appreciation, give him any sign of gratitude even if it was as small as arranging lunch. "I want to know if you acquire any assistance? I suppose those catches weren't easy, you notably took your time."

"I attended a town meeting about the outbreaks after catching the rabbits. I spoke with Dr. Wang and he said you should be resting, so you can either sit in one of the chairs or go back and lay down if you want. Oh, how do you like your rabbit?" Alfred's lips turned up a grin at him and tended back to the rabbit.

'A meeting?' That worried him. Did Alfred already figure him out? He was caring but not daft. Could Alfred be maintaining a nurturing facade to keep watch on Arthur until the villagers arrived and threw him into the blasted sun? No, Impossible, Arthur's blood lust tracks were covered well. The town's people had nothing on him. A day had not passed that he could raised suspicion. "What did I miss at the meeting? I could benefit from it."

"Vash, the recent victim, managed to stab it somehow, so we're all on the look out for hurt and wounded creatures or what we imagine is a person." Alfred knew it wasn't Arthur, since he just arrived to town the previous night and when his guest, maybe new friend, went to sleep, he checked his neck for a bite. 'I feel bad about invading his privacy but I have to be sure. I'm glad he's not bitten. It's a sad life those in the jail must live.' "There was talk of capturing it to find out if there is a way to reverse what has happened to the others. We're told to stay indoors at night except for the night of the traditional dance."

'Damn it.' He saw this coming. Villages were so much safer to hunt in but people became scarce afterwards. On the other edge of the sword, cities had plentiful humans, but ambushing and feeding grew risky. Maybe he had a chance at the dance. "Thank you for the information. I hope it can't smell my blood then." He grinned with a closed mouth, waiting at the table. "I don't mean to be any more of an intrusion but I wanted to find my clothing. Do you mind retrieving them after we eat?"

"I had them dry out on the line, I'm sorry I forgot to give them to you earlier. I don't think it can smell your blood, but I'll stay close to you whenever you go outside just in case." Cheeks pinked at the thought of eating at his table with the Englishman naked. "I-I'll get them now so you can change before dinner." Alfred cleaned his hands free of blood. "Oh, you never answered, how would you like your rabbit?"

He almost whined at the lost of precious blood being wasted away into the sink. Arthur licked his lips, eying the rabbit food. "The same as my steak, please." The vampire stopped himself from smirking at the embarrassed host. 'My tricks work like a charm.' As he left, Arthur concocted a different attack plan on Alfred. 'Enticement.' Playing with someone's heart went against everything Arthur believed in being a refined sir but not every man like him drank the liquid of life. Speaking of it, the hungry beast eagerly soaked up as much blood as he could from the rabbits. It was unlike human blood, he quickly found out but knew he had to wait.

Alfred stood before the line, slowly plucking the clothes and willing the redness to fade from his cheeks. 'I don't know why I'm acting like this. It could be because I haven't lived with someone besides Rosa in such a long time I'm unused to such interactions? Either way I should stop before he notices. I like having someone else in the house, it's less lonely.' He headed back inside, face no longer tinted.

"Thank you." Arthur held his pants and dress shirt close to his body, the sheet coming loose. The first step in his dance of deception was captivation. 'How can my advances be effective if they were unnoticed?' Wooing came instinctive as breathing while growing up in his English home. His accent alone drew a small group near him, but he thought a little more was called for to keep Alfred's attention such as showing interest in the blonde and display his skin sensually. "I'll change. I'm sorry if I had been presented unacceptable."

"It was my fault for not telling you where they were, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm not used to living with someone else except Rosa, who knows where I put things because that's where she places them." 'When she was up and moving anyway.' Alfred simpered sheepishly, focusing back to the rabbits. "Be careful not to strain your muscles while changing. Actually, I'm kinda concerned with your wound and think our doctor should come and double check, I've never treated such injuries before."

Arthur adjusted his hat upon returning, resenting the cook's suggestion but held Alfred's hand affectionately. "You're doing a fine job." He trailed his eyes up to the other's and took in just how blue they were and something else about them he noticed. 'Those...' He batted his eyes, thinking for a moment. 'Have I seen them before?' Another impossibility. 'I must be mistaking them for someone else. Blue isn't that rare of a color.' "It still hurts, yes, but that's to be expected."

He wondered if his new visitor was always so close with other people after first meeting them, then questioned why that idea made him upset. Alfred looked into his eyes and sighed, seeing the determination. "Very well, I won't. Please tell me if it gets worse however." Alfred squeezed his hand and let go, returning to cooking. "Would you like anything else besides the rabbit? We have a few carrots and a loaf of fresh bread."

"I'll enjoy those with you pleasantly." Truthfully his mouth rarely came into contact with actual food, he missed the scent of baked Italian bread with sautéd vegetables. "Forgive me for being the burden in your home. Rest assured I will depart once I'm healed."

Alfred paused and lowered his head slightly to hide his eyes which he knew showed his sadness at the thought. "You're free to stay as long as you like, but I guess you'll want to leave and continue traveling, huh?" He couldn't blame the gentleman for wanting to, he had been fatally lacerated on his first day in the village and probably wanted to venture away when he was healthy enough.

The blonde chef dished out an even amount of food onto each of their plates, cut the bread into thick slices and checked Rosa's soup wasn't over boiling. "Ah, sorry for not asking earlier, what would you like to drink? There's fresh water, cow's milk and I'm sure a bottle of wine somewhere from my last birthday."

Did his ears catch a hint of sorrow? Was that heartache? Arthur shook his head, no. It's not as if this Alfred wanted him to stay. They met just last night, then again, perhaps his tactics were already beginning to take hold. "I love to drink..." 'Your blood.' "whatever you're drinking," he crossed his legs and folded his hands over one knee and made eye contact. "Alfred."

Alfred felt his heart speed up and broke eye contact, turning he reached up for two glasses. "Two waters then. I hope you enjoy the food, I don't normally make something for anyone besides myself." He returned to the table and gently set down the glasses, sitting down across from him.

Arthur happily brought a slice up to his barely parted lips then paused. "This is not garlic bread, is it?" He forgotten the real taste of garlic but, he knew it didn't turn sour and swell his tongue as he ate it. Naturally, he became cautions around bread when he could.

At the word, Alfred shuddered and stuck out his tongue, then blushed at doing such a childish thing and sat up straighter. "It's not. I've disliked garlic since the one time I was in Greece and they put way too much onto their bread and dishes. That's why Heracles is still sore at me when I fed his cats his food."

Knowing it was safe to eat, Arthur took a bite, holding back a groan of delight as he consumed his rabbit meal. "It's delicious." He patted away any crumbs with a napkin, then sipped a refreshing swill of water. The vampire gazed at his host fondly, trying to attract Alfred close emotionally. "You've traveled far and wide like myself?"

"It was a dream of mine to travel when I was a child. When I became old enough I began traveling to many different places, it's how I know where many of the people in this village came from. There are so many different cultures and sites, I knew no description could ever satisfy my desire to see them with my own eyes. I imagine it's much the same for yourself?" Alfred's hands moved as he spoke with bright eyes, head tilting slightly at the end.

"In a way, yes, you're right." Arthur reasons to travel were to keep himself alive, it wasn't his choice he could survive in one place for a month. 'I wish I could settle somewhere. That's my current dream. I yearn to live back in my homeland but I fear to drink the blood of my fellow people.' It was the only thing that held him back from returning home. Before sinking his fangs, Arthur made sure his food source wasn't descended from England.

"What part of England are you from, if you don't mind me asking? I stayed in the northern part for a few months, during the late summer. It was beautiful there." The blonde got the feeling his dinner companion did not want to talk about why he traveled, so maybe talking about his home would be easier.

Arthur's eyes widen. "I have retained enough of my culture for you to recognize my English roots?" The blue demon smiled, pleased he hadn't lost anything of his birthplace from hunting across Europe. He grinned again.

"You don't have as strong of an accent as if you had just come from England, but it's still very strong." 'It suits him, English but with hints of other languages, makes him even more mysterious.' Alfred smiled back, thrilled he had found something the Englishman was delighted about.

XXXX

Later that night, while sitting near the small lake, the vampire watched the stars, hoping to see one fall and make a wish, just to relive a childhood memory. However, the wish had changed since his youth, not that he wasn't still young due to his vampiric state. 'A home to call my own.'

Alfred stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand. 'Rosa's getting worse. I may need to have someone around her all the time who can help, anything to see if she will get better.' He stood up and walked to the door, stepping outside and breathing deeply. 'I should find Arthur, make sure he's ok.' He turned and started heading towards the lake, staring up into the sky.

With closed eyes, Arthur inhale deeply, relaxing on the grassy ground, the brisk air turning cold as he exhaled. The closer footsteps did not disturbed him, he knew who they belonged to. 'Alfred.'

He slowed down as he drew near, looking at the form laying on the ground. "Arthur?" He whispered, in case the man was sleeping or in deep thought. 'He looks very relaxed laying there, not worried about the attacks at all.'

"Yes?" Arthur sat up, catching Alfred's gaze, noticing the black, twinkling canvas complemented him.

"Wanted to make sure you're well. May I sit down?" Alfred glanced down at the space next to Arthur, then back into his eyes. 'His eyes seem brighter in the moonlight.'

He smoothed out a patch of grass next to him. "Of course you may."

"Thank you." He sat next to him, looking up at stars. "This is one of the best places to see the stars, the dance is either held here or up on the hill."

Arthur faced him, curious. "Why do you hold a dance outside? I've only attended grand balls inside."

"It's called the Starlight Dance. Originally it was a celebration about the creation of the village. It's said that the village was founded by the couple who were lead here by the stars on their brightest night, which will be in three days. The whole town attends, mostly in couples and dance and celebrate. As someone told me, it's a day for romance to bloom or be realized. Men sometimes wait all year to ask for hands in marriage on this day." Alfred sighed lowly.

'Aw, how I have missed dancing and courting.' He listen contently, taken back by the romance. "That's a wonderful tradition to keep. Who have you dance with?" He asked, finding interest in the history and Alfred's voice.

"Ah, a friend of mine, Elizaveth, will try to include me in the dance before she gets taken away by two men who both like her, even if one of them denies it. Then there's the local baker who dances with everyone who is not with someone." Then Alfred whispered as if sharing a best kept secret. "Don't tell him but I've purposely stepped on his toes before so he would leave me alone."

"Has she grown into more than a friend?" If Alfred's heart already belonged to another, then Arthur had no hope in tangling him into his web of false desire.

"No, but she is a very good friend, one of the first I made here. I've never asked someone to go to the dance before." The blond glanced over at him, then back up at the stars. 'For the first time I want to however. I don't know how to ask though.'

Placing a gloved hand on Alfred's shoulder, he softly gave him a smile. "I wish you well in asking then. Maybe you'll ask for matrimony too?"

He smiled back shyly. "I don't think I will, but thank you very much." He watched the other man, holding back his cheek's attempts at blushing. 'Wonder if he would still think that if he knew the person I want to ask out was him?'

"I want to give you thanks for cleaning my clothes." He scooted near Alfred until their hips and shoulders touched.

He flushed lightly and shook his head. "I-It was no problem at all, I didn't want such fine clothes to be dirtied. I'm still sorry I forgot to give them back right away though."

"I made them myself, I'm glad to hear you think they're very fine." During his carefree days, tailoring his own style stirred up small business that his family were grateful of. His started with children hats and gloves then expanded his needlework to fully completed costumes for theatres and suits for local men. It sparked his ambition to open his own shop of original clothing, all of his design and custom work. He could no longer achieve that now.

"Wow, really? That's very neat. I wish I was able to make things like that. I tried stitching my initials into a handkerchief and it doesn't look anywhere as good as what I'm sure you could create." Alfred stared at him in amazement.

A thick brow rose, a memory struck him. "I was going to do the same to one of mine... but I lost it." 'Or, actually, stolen.' The week leading up to his life changing infinitely, Arthur found much interest in courtly love and favor tokens. He thought of embroidering his name in a hand made handkerchief then reward it to whom earned his heart.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you ever make another?"

"No." Searching for his next dinner or temporary home didn't provide much leisure time. He barely manged to created his dark blue attire.

"You're probably going to be here for a few more days at least resting, right? Would you like me to ask around so you can maybe get some material to make one?" Alfred hesitantly asked him, knowing there was probably a reason why he had never mad a new one and unsure if Arthur would be angry or not with the offer.

'There's no purpose to.' The vampire looked into the sky. "As I said, I don't want to trouble you."

"It would be no trouble at all!" Alfred joined in star gazing and traced a few. "If I'm honest, I worry you may find yourself so bored you'll strain yourself more trying to do activities your body is not ready for yet."

"You must the favorite of this village, with your appealing face and kindness to a stranger like yours truly." Arthur glanced at Alfred's hand, then held it, stroking softly. "You're cold." Not that he could provide any warmth but, it served as comforting.

A shade of red made it's debut on Alfred's cheeks. "I-It is a little cold tonight, that's probably why. Favorite? Not really. Sure everyone knows me and no one's ever said they dislike me but a lot of them have their childhood crushes to date and marry, so in that regard, I've never been anyone's favorite." Alfred was ok with that, however, he wasn't sure how he would have handled a new lover in his life after what had happened last time he fell in love.

He inhaled again, catching Alfred's scent of pine, he spent much time in the woods. He seemed like the hunter type. "Well then, allow me to be the first to say you're mine."

Blue eyes widened and snapped over to gawk at the Englishman next to him, cheeks redder and mouth slightly open in surprise. "I-You-wha?" Alfred faced away and took a deep breath, cheeks still bright. "Th-thank you. E-even if you mean it just because I'm the only person here you've really met. It still means something to me."

"You're welcome, dear." Arthur knew he took two steps forward, he felt he could drink him tonight. They were both far from the rest of the residents and he had no problem hiding Alfred's body if needed. Yet, Arthur paced himself, not tonight, he would wait.

Alfred glanced at him, cheeks light pink. "We should probably go back, it's getting so late the moon is setting!" The blond stood up and held out his hand, no longer blushing.

The demon instead held Alfred around the waist, leading him back home. "We should do this again."

Alfred blushed faintly at the arm holding him, then stared straight ahead. 'I'm positive the Englishmen I was around weren't so touchy last time I was there. Maybe it's just him? Either way I kinda like it, feels welcoming.'


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred twisted and turned, moaning as his back popped. 'Sleeping in this chair is getting painful, but I don't want to make Arthur sleep on the floor or in the chair either.' The blue eyed man would ask Felix, if he remember right he had just gotten a new bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Arthur asked from the other room, making the bed neatly, ironing out the wrinkles with his hands. He observed how stiff Alfred's back became as if he could not bend over. From having to raise three children and work hard to earn money, Arthur's parents had muscles tighten their backs. He walked on them, when they asked and he tried his best to relieve their soreness.

'Dear? I had thought it was a slip of the tongue meant for someone else. Didn't know he was going to continue calling me such.' Alfred flushed pink as he turned away, walking to the door. "Ah, it's nothing Arthur, just a little back pain. It'll be fine once I start moving around."

He knew he could draw Alfred into his palm with honey coated words, if his constant blushing told Arthur anything. "Why are you hurting?" Rubbing the heel of his wrist along Alfred's spine, he felt the tension underneath his skin.

Alfred curved his back and groaned lowly. "Must have slept wrong is all." 'Although with how much it hurts, may need to ask the doctor if he knows something I can do to relieve some of the pain.'

"I can't imagine the floor being as supporting as a bed." 'Idea.' Still rubbing, Arthur took him to the bedroom and suggested. "Why not we share the bed together?" It was straight forward, their bodies close in bed at night made an intimate setting for the two. Whispering sweetly in his ear, Arthur licking Alfred's neck, making him almost blush to death.

Alfred shook his head with a light tinge of fire. "I don't want to accidentally injure you somehow and I'm sure the bed will be too small with both of us in it. I'll be fine, Arthur, really."

This blonde may need to open his eyes. Arthur stripped down to expose his chest again then laid across the bed. The preying beast gave his rarely seen come hither look, luring Alfred to lay with him. "I'll show you we can easily sleep together."

He blushed bright red and turned away, but not before he glazed his eyes over the bare chest. "W-while I find you attractive, I can't do that. I-I'm sorry if I mislead you in any way. Excuse me." The blonde hurried from the room, face deep red.

"Hm?" Oh my, that hadn't went how he expected it to. Arthur hoped he hadn't gone too far, his hunger urging him to move things along quicker may have clouded his judgement. 'Found me attractive, he said.' Did he think Arthur wanted to experience a coital afternoon? Given his words and the situation, it did seem so. He wondered whether or not to find Alfred and explain what he meant.

He sat at the table, panting slightly, ears and neck burning red. 'I-I never would have expected that to happen... but he never showed any signs of wanting that type of relationship. What if he meant something totally innocent?' Alfred let his head fall onto the table and hit his head against it.

Arthur slowly dressed himself, concerned if his plot backfired and should abandon the plan. His stomach and dry mouth put their two cents against giving up. 'Tis nothing else but a minor set back. I appeal to him, my fangs are closer to his warm neck.' He told himself and decided to wait until Alfred returned.

XXXX

Dr. Wang checked off each medicine bottle as he carefully placed them into their place on the rack. He prepared himself for almost any illness upon poor, old Rosa. Alfred mentioned a gash, therefore, he added the essentials if she really had been mortally cut open. Heading towards his backdoor, the doctor passed a photo framing one of his favorites family pictures. Young giggling Kiku riding on Yao's back by the spring running away from a flock of birds chasing them. It was a happy picnic day until the birds swooped down to peck at their food. Yao grabbed his younger sibling and ran but their mother found it as a photo opportunity. Kiku thought they were playing and pulled on his ponytail and fringes like they were reins. The Chinese nearly threw the younger off his back from the pain and scolded to Kiku just before the coming of tears.

Now his brother, locked away from his home, wanted nothing more but soft touches from him. Yao shut his eyes to stop his crying. 'I would take away the pain I gave him and hug him with all my love.' He squeezed his bag close and stopped himself before cracking the important glass vials inside. Clenching his teeth, Yao tried harder to prevent any spilling tears but hiss loss took over.

XXXX

Alfred checked on Rosa and frowned. 'Maybe I should ask Elizaveta if she can watch over Rosa later tonight while I help decorate? For now though, food.' He grabbed his hat, cloak and gloves along with a small knife and knocked on the bedroom door. "Arthur? I'm going to pick up some meat for breakfast, I'll be back soon."

Arthur simply responded. "Alright."

XXXX

Medical bag by his side, Dr. Wang calmly made a brisk walk to Rosa's home. Well, he appeared calm. Inside, he could not step two feet without facing the old jail and vow to himself. 'If I have the chance, I will take this glutton driven monstrosity and force him to give back my Xiōngdì!' He held his breath, trying to cool down his hot head. He was the doctor, he had to be professional and tranquil.

"Good day, Dr. Wang." Someone called out to him in her usual light tone.

"Ay?" He turned to see Katyusha, the Ukraine woman waving with one hand and holding a basket of bouquets in the other.

"How are you, doctor? I'm on my way to deliver some flowers to those in the jail." She pulled an orchid from a bundle then gave it to Yao. She grinned softly, hoping to ease any pain. "Here, I know you and Kiku love these."

Yao slipped the beauty in his breast pocket and chuckled trying to hide his struggling tears. "Thank you."

She giggled and hugged him good-bye. "You're welcome, Doctor." Then continued her way.

XXXX

Alfred prowled through the woods, low to the ground and careful to avoid snapping any twigs. He had hunted in this forest ever since he had first settled in town, and knew the area well enough to know where certain animals nested. He was in the mood for something unusual, maybe something Avian. 'I hope Arthur isn't mad at me. I'll apologize when I get back just in case however.'

XXXX

'I guess I should change my bandages again, even if these are clean.' The vampire gentleman began to unwrapped himself as the door opened and he heard footfalls on the hard wood. "Did you forget something, Alfred?" He gasped lightly at the sight of someone he hadn't seen. Arthur went on edge. "Who are you?" He asked defensively, bandages in hand.

Yao's fingers grasp around a sedative needle in his coat pocket. If the creature assulted him he wanted it alive. He tried to intimidate the blue stranger, a robber he thought, with his dirty look. "This is not your home. Who are you?" Dr. Wang caught the gauze under the other's shirt. 'Is he hurt?'

"I asked you first. You don't look like a thief." Without a question this person, belonging to a Chinese lineage, saw his bandages. Maybe the human trick would work on him, the hellion covered the spot with a wince.

"I am the respected doctor!" Dr. Wang shouted, enraged by the malign of his character.

It took every ounce of Arthur's strength to cease his panicking nerves. Why the bloody hell couldn't people visit at night?! He could have silenced the doctor he anticipated the most without a hitch if it weren't daylight! 'Curse the blimey sun!' He loosen his lips from the tight frown and bowed forcefully, apologizing. "I ask for your pardon, Doctor. I am sorry for suspecting a man of medicine to commit burglary." Arthur pulled out a chair for Dr. Wang and then poured a glass of water, an indication to make amends. "Alfred did not say you were visiting. If I had known, the scent and taste of tea may have ended our first encounter favorably."

XXXX

Katyusha gave Twinflowers to the very first bitten person, a Swedish man named Berwald. The victims couldn't do much with bounded wrists, so she pushed the flowers as close as she could. Berwald wasn't a man of much words, but was loved when one could see under his stern expression. His snarling and raging with blood trickling from a bite mark when he busted into Antonio's café sent the town into complete confusion. He went after his own Tino. Ivan wrestled him away and Berwald almost bit him but his thick cloak was ripped off instead. After they subdued him in the café, and Kiku tried to diagnose him, but they didn't have much time as the rising sun burnt Berwald's flesh. He was quickly sealed into the underground jail for his own protection.

"Berwald?" She tapped the bar lightly, the blonde man faced her. "I know I'm not Tino, but he's afraid for you. That's why he won't come, he... doesn't want to see you like this." He hunched his shoulders, not wanting to hear any of it. She brushed his arm with the tips of her fingers to get his attention back. "But, he misses you and wants you to know he loves you." At this, she sworn she saw him smile, even with the rope in his mouth.

Katyusha then placed a bouquet of Winter Aconite for the second poor soul. "Sadiq." Sadiq, a man who always wore a mask to cover most of his face had been the next person infected. He had come out from the forest, blood long since dried on his neckline, and had tried to attack Roderich. Heracles and Alfred had been the one to stop his blood thirsty attempts on his childhood friend. After that assault, Heracles visited Sadiq every other day along with Kiku, both more mellow than before although it was hard to tell for those not used to how they behaved. After the Turkish man's turning and no signs of them being cured she had started visiting every few days to bring a little piece of the outside world into the cold dark cells. What better way than the flowers she grew as the local florist and loved so much? When Katyusha had started she only had the local flora to work with, but over time others had given her seedlings from their native land and she now had beautiful gardens from all over the world growing.

XXXX

He took note that the other was reluctant to put his guard down. The doctor wanted an answer, he knew. "I am Alfred's friend," Arthur took a seat, to look less threatening, "we met a few days ago." Lips twitched to not reveal his name but if he needed the doctor to do whatever he wanted and leave, then so be it. "You may call me Arthur."

That did the trick. "I see." Their tension eased slightly, it was thick in the air as Yao drank with difficulty. "Arthur, Alfred never speak about you. Are you sure you've met before?" His glare screamed let's skip the nonsense, I know you're up to something.

"Yes." Considering they have both been traveling throughout the country, it was no surprise if they had passed each other in a pub or on the street. Arthur wouldn't have mind him since his focus was on his next meal.

"So, when were you harmed? How did it happen?" His question obviously immersed in distrust.

"Are you here because of me?" Arthur prayed the answer was no.

"Yes." Alfred mentioned a wound but Yao's ears caught a hint of a lie even if he concerned about Rosa.

'Shite!' He told Alfred he didn't need a doctor, twice! Clenched teeth stopped his inner growl from emerging. 'The fool went against me!' Arthur trusted him! Something that didn't come by easily. He clutched the table leg tightly until he heard it crack. "I don't mean to offend you again, Doctor, but shouldn't you take care of the frail woman?"

"I'll give you a quick look." He started advancing close to Arthur, hand reaching to untie the cloth.

'If I tell him when it happened, he'll know the Swiss man wounded me. If I fib he might want to see my fresh cut. Damn it! It doesn't matter which poison I choose!' The vampire growled lowly, moved back and lied to place him above suspicion. "I accidentally nicked myself when chopping vegetables today. It's just a light cut." The beast assumed the people wanted someone to blame for his bitings. Arthur expected the doctor's brow to raise as it did. 'A horrible predicament!' This is exactly why he refused the medical man's visit. He covered the spot, Arthur couldn't let him see the truth. 'Alfred, I'm going to have a word with you if I live through this.'

XXXX

Alfred cleaned his hands free of blood in the small stream north of his and Rosa's home, disappointed with himself for the chipmunks he caught. 'I had hoped for something bigger, but it is close to winter, animals are either hiding or hibernating. Maybe the prey also sensed the creature hunting the town's folk as well as members of the hunters catching more for the bitten to feed off of, even if they don't feed them every day? Either way this will have to do for now, I'll head out early tomorrow for bigger game if I can.'

XXXX

Light brown eyes blinked open hearing raised voices coming from the kitchen. The old woman laying in bed coughed lowly, hand coming up to her chest while trying to sit up to breath, a small part of her mind wondering who the voices belonged to as they were to far away to hear properly. As she slowly stopped coughing and was ably to breath more she wondered where Alfred was, the young blonde seemingly always by her side when she woke up lately.

Dr. Wang held out his syringe, used to villagers unreasonably paranoid and unable to relax around him. "Any broken skin can allow bad bacteria."

His shoulders stiffen. "What is that for?" The nervous demon asked as calmly as he managed. This could be the end for him.

Yao stood before the other, trying to corner him. "You'll feel a little sting but this helps to relax my most tense patients." He pushed Arthur against the wall, pulling his clothed neck clear for injection.

Arthur fixed his eyes solely on the needle. "Rest assured, I am fine. Thank you, Doctor." He clutched tightly on Yao's wrist once trapped. "This is not needed, Sir!" From this short distance, he noticed tear stains on Yao's cheeks.

Rosa's head turned towards the kitchen, hearing the voices get louder and noticing one sounding desperate. "Alfred? Is that you out there? Are you fighting with someone? If so, don't forget to bash their heads in with the pan!" Rosa moved the blanket away from herself, intending to help whoever it was in her house, unsure if she would be helping the attacker or the attackie.

So badly did Arthur want to gorged himself in their blood, his veins throbbed hot enough but no, all his anger and hunger would be directed at the one causing his frustration. 'Alfred!' He squeezed Yao's wrist harder with his supernatural strength but did not try to break it, only wanting to hold him back. "I can take care of myself. You seem really adamant about me."

"We did start off the wrong foot, it would only be nice of me to perform an examination for you, free of charge." He push the needle an inch close to the uncovered neck, seeing no puncture marks of teeth. 'Hm?'

Alfred walked in the door, stopping when he saw what was going on inside the house. " ? Arthur? What are you doing!?" Alfred moved quickly, dropping the small animals onto the floor and gently separating the two of them while staying far away from the needle in the doctor's hand as he was able. "I didn't know you were coming over today Dr Wang. If you had said so I would have stayed home to welcome you in." Alfred looked between the two, wondering what had happened while he was in the woods.

Oh, speak of the devil! Arthur folded his arms and stared at Alfred sternly. "Don't dare say that lie. You warned me that you would bring in a doctor despite that I said I was fine." He immeidately took refuge in the bedroom, door shut loudly.

"I noticed he was hurt but he persisted that I avoid him. It's common in my line of practice so I tried to tranquilize Arthur." He stared at the door. 'Though, I was also sure he could have been the thing we're looking for but he has no similar signs.'

Alfred looked angrily at the door, hurt that Arthur thought he would lie. "I fixed him up pretty well, and he's healed nicely the past few days... But you probably wanted to check him too, huh?" Alfred sighed and turned to face the doctor, smiling tiredly. "Sorry to be rude, may I ask why you are here? If you'll be staying awhile I'm going to make some soup for Rosa soon."

"A few days? He said he hurt himself today." Yao furrowed his brows, glaring at the door as if he could burn a hole through it. He faced Rosa's bedroom. "I came for her. I want to check up on Rosa and give any medicine she may need." He grabbed his bag and carried it to her room and helped the old woman sitting up.

Alfred leaned on the doorway, waiting to see if he would be needed. "Arthur likes to do things alone, he may have been making himself something to eat when he injured himself. I left the medical stuff you gave me in his room so he's probably taken care of it by now, but I'll see to make sure he's well." 'Just when he's not angry with me over something beyond my control.' Alfred glanced at his door, hoping the Englishman would come out and no longer be angry with him.

Through gritting fangs and curled lips, Arthur suppressed his erupting growls and snarls. 'That idiot! That idiot! That idiot!' He balled his fists and slammed them into the mattress since the walls would break easily. Yes, anger boiled to the deepest pit of his bloody guts but fear also overwhelmed him. "That is the last close call I will ever allow." The beast became too reckless and it was at that moment he decided. 'I will relinquish Alfred's blood for my own being and finally desert this God forsaken village.'


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred waved Dr. Wang goodbye, closing the door and resting his head on the wall next to it. 'Rosa's asleep again and he's gone now. It's time to talk to Arthur... I really hope he's calm down some.' Alfred turned and walked towards his bedroom door, hesitantly knocking on it. "Arthur?"

"Yes?" The vampire faced the door, awaiting his next victim on the bed. Anger clouded his mind and the time passed helped cleared it but Arthur was eager to lashing out at the fool with his silver tongue.

"I wanted you to know I'm sorry. I didn't ask him to come, but when I ask him yesterday about large wounds to wanted make sure I was helping you, ok? He decided to come over because he thought that Rosa may have been the one that I was talking about." He bit his lip, staring at the door.

'That human really cares about me, doesn't he?' The vampire gritted his teeth, remembering said human caused his major heart attack. He opened the doorway between them and returned to his seating. "You may come in. I won't bite." Emphasizing the last word, the scorned monster crossed his arms and legs, closing off the other man.

The blue eyed smiled slightly and stepped in to the room. "May not want to joke about that at this time." Blue eyes looked down shyly before he glanced up. "I wanted to make sure you would be ok, I didn't mean for him to visit since you said you didn't want him too."

He smirked, replying with strong bitterness, making sure Alfred heard his venomous tone. "I thought it was funny. I need some humor after that scare."

"You were scared? It wasn't cause of the needle, was it? I know I don't like them myself. Or were you scared of the doctor?" Alfred stepped forward, wanting to comfort him but knowing he was still upset. When he first arrived to the village, he told Doctor Wang his bad past with doctors and asked to not have the check ups most villagers had.

Arthur nodded, feared being revealed and asked lowly. "Have you ever been so frighten for your life?" Honestly, he almost erased the feeling from his mind the first time it knotted in his chest. After the terror of that night, Arthur believed the unknown vampire craved all of his body, ripped apart just like his family members.

"I have. I had a brother once, Matthew, a year younger then me. We looked so similar many called us twins. When he was fifteen, he caught a terrible illness, small pox." Alfred thought back to late nights of coughing, comforting the crying boy and the stench of burning flesh of dozens of poor people whose lives were ended much to soon. "He died a week later. I never want to experience such a life threatening situation again." He looked away, drawing a deep breath trying to forget the image of Matthew's skin turning into hard rivets. Unnoticed by him his hands shook, voice soften. "I tried to take care of him, but nothing I did worked. That's why I was so worried about you, I don't want you to die too." He glanced at Arthur then at the floor. 'Humans are so weak, a cut like his is fatal to them.'

Arthur's heart beat slightly harder, affected by the tale of woe he empathized with and also by Alfred. 'Why does he care quickly to strangers?' He felt his anger subside, thinking about his lost of family. His eyes met the floor, ghostly feeling his mother's goodnight kiss on his cheek from that night. The vampire and human shared another similarity, missing dear family members. "Your parents couldn't do anything?"

"Dad was out sailing at the time. Mom... I don't know where she went after we found out. I woke up the next day and she was gone." Alfred shrugged trying to hide his rage and grief at what happened. 'I never did find her trail after all my search. She's dead by now anyways. Dad died shortly after hearing the news about Matthew.'

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Feeling Alfred's suffering and his own together, Arthur could almost take him into a tight embrace. 'I think we may have more in common.' "I thought I could trust you. I thought you really asked the doctor to come."

"I thought we could have gotten along because I like you. I guess I was wrong." Alfred stared back at the floor, frowning. "I understand if you don't want to stay here anymore." He knew he would sulk for weeks after Arthur left, but at the same time, he didn't want him to resent life here if he was forced to stay.

His heart changed to a stronger pulse on its own. Arthur had not felt this way since the horrific slaughter which he realized he kept remembering. "N-no... I..." He what? Arthur wanted to stay, he wanted to drink him, he told himself. "You've grown to like me already?"

The other man blushed faintly looking over at him. "How could anyone not like you?" 'Your eyes as green as the forest, hair blonde as the sun, skin white and soft as silk.' Looking further down, blue orbs stared closely onto Athur's lips, he licked his own slowly. 'And those, lips which I... I want to touch, want to taste, want to feel against my mine.'

Given his paleness, the vampire's redness appeared more prominent, but the darken bedroom helpfully hid it. "I hadn't expect you to. I..." 'I can't believe your kindness. I almost don't want to bite-' No! The demon refused to let himself grow soft already. Blood, it was all about his survival that mattered. This pitiful human was just that, _pitiful_, nothing else, he meant nothing to Arthur. 'Fool him, lie to him.' He advised himself, sighing lowly. "I haven't given you anything and you have treated me so well, Alfred." He returned the look.

"You don't need to give me anything. I'm happy just being with you." Alfred faced away, no longer blushing.

"I'm pleased to hear that." A false smile forced on his lips, he reached out his hand as if grabbing his soul. "Forgive me for doubting you."

The blue eyed sir stepped closer, grinning back. "As long as you can forgive me. I don't like us being angry at each other or I should say you being angry at me."

Arthur held his hand again and closed the space between with his arms around Alfred's waist. "I'm not angry." Licking dry lips, Arthur breathed in the scent of sweet iron. 'I'm thirsty.'

The blonde blushed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, smiling gently. "I'm so happy about that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." His green eyes stared at the scarf blocking his access to the human's vein pulsing throat. He tried to move it with his nose but it was tied securely. "I've never seen you without this."

"My mom made it for me, reminds me of better times." Alfred squirmed away from the cold nose, fighting back a laugh.

Arthur placed his lips boarder-lining a kiss on his neck, a distraction method. "Oh?"

Alfred nodded bright red. "I picked the color because she said it matched me eyes. Doesn't match them now though." He slowly moved away, not wanting the embrace to end but knowing it had lasted longer than it should.

"I say it still does, no matter how faded it may become." Arthur's mouth parted against his skin.

Alfred stepped back face red. "T-thank you. I-I'll go start the food." The blonde hurried out of the room before he jumped the British man.

Arthur disappointingly exhaled, watching his food run away. 'The dance, I have a full buffet at the dance. I just need a way to be there without drawing attention to myself.' With a missing Alfred, the town's people may be too careful around Arthur to want to be close.

Calming himself down, the chef slowly cooked the small catch of chipmunks. 'I'll try to find a deer tomorrow for him, to show him how happy I am that he's forgiven me.'

XXXX

"Does everyone in the village assist the perpetration for the dance?" Arthur watched as Alfred headed into the night. He observed the villagers earlier clearing away animals with harmless nets and clipping the grass to an even trim. 'After tasting Alfred, I'll have to kidnap a victim, a to go meal as I travel to a new location.' He had to be prepared and a few steps ahead of everyone from now on. 'But who this time?'

"In a way, yes, some like me go set up the decorations and other such things for the dance, some make food or practice their performances." Alfred grinned.

"I guess you don't need any of my help then?" His eyes settle on a musical man, from the distance, Arthur couldn't read his features but noticed a long curl standing from his dark hair. 'Not a burly person, he doesn't seem the type to fight his way out of my grasp.' Why not kidnap the blue-eyed man instead, he asked himself.

The blonde tilted his head in thought. "If you want you could come with me. I don't know if they need more people but I'm not usually told such things."

Not wanting any more people to know his existence, the beast turned down his offer. "You need me to look after your friend." The vampire glanced at the sleeping old woman but thoughts stay on the human. Yes, why not Alfred? 'Not him, because he is very strong against me, then again, I could persuade him to willingly leave?' With the old woman needing constant watch, that didn't seem likely.

He was sad that his friend said no, but at the same time Rosa did need someone with her. "If you're sure."

"I am. Someone needs to give her medicine." He waved him good-bye. "Go on and enjoy yourself doing your part in continuing a wonderful tradition." 'I do want him by my side-' He slapped his head quickly. No, no, he didn't mean it like that! 'All I really want are his dry bones picked off by the scavengers when I'm finished with him. That's all!'

Alfred smiled and waved as he hurried out the to the grassy field. "I'm already late, thank you so much Arthur! I'll make it up to you later!"

Relaxing himself, Arthur shouted quickly before Alfred ran out of range. "I haven't repaid you though!" The beast had every intention to repay the human but he planed on drinking from him. 'This inner confliction is growing too bothersome.'

"Whose keeping count? Don't worry about it, Arthur!" Alfred turned so he was running backwards and waved at the house, grinning wildly, his laugh echoing.

Arthur stared, almost lovingly at the other man. 'He's... amazingly caring... so alive.' He caught himself chuckling and grinning but didn't care, no one was around to see his fangs.

Alfred slowed to a walk as he caught sight of the hill the dance was held this year. 'I want to ask him to come with me to the dance. But what if he doesn't want to come because he's fearful he'll get hurt again? I don't want to force him to come with me or make him think he has to.'

"Hurry! Alfred!" Feliciano called out to him like a saving grace, trying to balance plates and glasses on his arms. They were his grandfather's finest dishes, only used for the Starlight Dance. He would hate himself forever if he scratched or broke any of them.

"Whoa Feli!" The blonde dashed forward and caught the glasses away from the small Italian. "You gotta be a bit more careful! There's not need to rush! The sliver wear isn't going to get up and run away, you know." Alfred smiled down at him, placing the glasses on the near by table.

"I'ma so excite though!" Even with Ludwig unable to attend, Feliciano managed to count down the days to the dance. This was not the time for sadness over his German lover but a joyous night to remember their previous romances together. The Italian took a deep breath, straightening out the dishes and kissed the blonde's cheek."I thank you a so much, Alfred!"

"No problem dude. You need anymore help?" 'Funny how he kisses my cheek and I don't even blink but a touch from Arthur will color me red.' Alfred sighed lowly, glancing back towards where the house was.

"Romano needs some help in setting up the altar and archway for those marrying." He pointed to his brother, who was also surprising the reverend, given his foul language. Romano cursed lowly, grunting and carrying the altar, almost dropping it near Roderich's rehearsing band.

"I'll go help him real quick then, see you later." Alfred sauntered over to the dark haired Italian. "Your bro said you may want some help?" One thing he had learned about the older twin was if one said he needed help he would get very offend and curse them out in a mixture of Italian and English.

"I can handled maself!" He grunted louder, trying the erect the heavy archway for decoration by Lily and Elizaveta. "Ack!" Romano's back popped while straining himself but pushed on lifting. 'My damn devotion to the village lovers will send me into an early grave!' Sweat managed to form and trail down his forehead even with only the moon out. 'These young bastards better not divorce or else I'ma throwing them a book!'

Alfred stood by him waiting for him to either let it fall or move it into place. 'I'll stay here just in case it's too much for him, then I'll swoop in and save the night!'

The cursing reverend gave Alfred a glare. "I'ma a getting too old for this!" Finally the archway raised ready and Romano rested in one of the chairs, rubbing his lower back.

"Nah, you did wonderful! Anyone say you're getting old is totally lying." 'You're only twenty-five.' Eyes rolling, Alfred grinned and shook his head. "You should go make sure Feli puts the dishes in the right spot. You remember last year when he got distracted by that kitten of Lily's and didn't do anything?"

"Since you're lonely, you could have helped him too." Romano stepped over to his twin anyway and fixed the arrangements. "How many a times do I have tell you there's a difference between a dinner fork and a salad fork!?" Waving the utensils, he threaten Feliciano, scolding him hard about table etiquette.

Elizaveta held Lily around the waist as she looped flower stems into the frame work of the arch. Young Lily giggled, first time in a while, having fun adorning the flowers with a long white cloth.

Alfred smiled to himself. 'I won't be alone this year, if I ever get the courage to ask Arthur to come with me.' Blue eyes watched Elizaveta and Lily for a moment before looking away. 'I don't want to offer my help over there, she hasn't smiled for days.' Alfred wondered over to the musicians, waving at Ravis. "Yo, need any help over here?"

"Please tell us what you think of this melody." Roderich began to conduct with his violin bow as Ravis and Eduard strummed their string instruments. After swinging lightly, he started playing and singing in perfect pitch. "Together we can make it, oh. The secret is you, it's love. When I smile inside my heart feels so free." His eyes darted at the location of the jail. "All the fears and doubts, they turn into belief."

Alfred swayed slowly with the beat, smiling softly. "It's great music to dance to, sounds like a falling in love piece to me. Are you going to have that be one of the opening songs?" 'I would love to dance with him during this song.'

"We can, but we're also playing it for any marriages tomorrow." Eduard looked at the others covering chairs and tables with decorative sheets. 'We won't have as many though.'

"I can't wait to hear the other pieces then." Alfred waved and hurried over to Elizaveta who he noticed was all alone. "Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Getting ready, like everyone else." She faced him, adding petals to table tops. "Alfred, do you want to meet me by the band so we can actually have a dance tomorrow?" She laughed to herself. "I'm sorry that I keep getting taken away from you."

"It's understandable, you have two men after you," Alfred grinned wolfishly at her, then more seriously continued, "but if I ever get up the courage I'll be bringing someone to the dance myself. Unless he flat out rejects me, then I doubt I'll be coming anyway."

One of the said chasing men overheard them, Gilbert, smirking as widely as his mouth allowed. "Loveless Alfred will stay loveless, heh, heh. He never has a cute woman on his arm." He tapped Elizaveta's arse then rubbed in circles.

She slapped his hand away in a huff then gripped his fingers. "He's busy taking care of our dear Rosa." She then began interrogating Alfred as Gilbert whined to himself with his hurt digits, failing at prying them free. "So, you're going to ask a man? Who is he? Do I know him?"

Alfred shook his head, grinning slightly. "He's new here, I found him lost near the house. His name is Arthur, he travels the world like I did before I found this place. He was thinking about leaving right away but when he heard about the dance he seemed to want to stay and see it for himself."

"L'amore~" Eavesdropping about a mystery man he never heard of aroused the curiosity of one certain villager. "Maybe you can give him to moi~?" He threw petals around himself, twirling and placing a lily between his teeth. "I'll show him the best time of the dance especially if he's new!" By new Francis meant virgin and the town knew it. "Honhonhon~"

"He has better taste than that, I've also already warned him about you." Alfred glared sharpen daggers at the Frenchman, fighting back a growl. 'If you come within ten feet of Arthur I'll dump you in the well and laugh about it.'

Both Francis and Elizaveta took a step back and stared at each other, amazed by his sudden change in character. "Oh? You want to keep the unknown man all to yourself? I hear the sounds of love~" He snickered at the woman from Hungary, who giggled loudly, both playing off Alfred's defensiveness.

"Like hell anyone can like that loser." Glibert threw his opinion in which earned himself a tighter squeeze on his near white fingers. "Aie!"

In addition, Elizaveth also smacked his head. "Well, you did keep him a secret from us. Never mentioning him before. I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"Alfred is bringing someone? So sweet!" Katyusha passed them and asked Alfred, immediately interested in the conversation. "What flowers do you think he'll like?"

"He's originally from England, maybe something from there that will remind him of home? Not roses though, I'm sure you've sold all those by now, right?" Alfred smiled softly, trying to show he was only angry with Francis.

"I've been sold out for three days and it's been really good business." She tapped his back, smiles all over her features. "Don't worry, I can stop over tomorrow before the dance and give you the most beautiful flowers that I only gift to the newlyweds."

Alfred fought the blush that wanted to meet his cheeks and shook his head. "D-don't do that! It may pressure him into it. Save those for the actual newlyweds."


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the dance, Arthur leaned just outside Alfred's home, staring up into the sky. 'He was right, they are so bright tonight.' No other place in Europe he lived cast such gleaming stars, there was no need for candle lights nor lanterns. A soft blue, luster blanketed the whole village that the demon couldn't imagine possible. 'It does look romantic.' He inhaled with a smirk, knowing tonight his hunger for real human blood would be served. With closed eyes, he heard the chimes of bells from a distance, the band practiced their soften tolls. He lowly began to hum in tune to himself.

Walking up behind him, the other man listened to him hum, simpering. 'He sounds really good, wonder how he sounds singing?' The blonde was annoyed for not asking the British man to join him at the dance. 'I wish I knew how he felt about me. I don't like being this nervous. Nor do I like dressing my self up for no reason.' Blue eyes lined in fine charcoal looked over the man he had grown attached, and attracted to, so quickly.

The vampire sniffed lightly and caught a leafy scent wafting in the breeze. "Dear?" He faced him from the side and took in the blonde man's outfit. 'My, he looks dashing in that.' A blue vest hugged tightly around Alfred's chest, showing his body curves, Arthur noted. Long sleeves of a dress shirt revealed arm muscles that the demon only felt, never seen before. With eyes looking over him more, Arthur wished the matching white pants were tight instead of loose like they were.

Alfred smiled with light pink cheeks, slipping on a deep blue jacket. "Hi Arthur. What do you think, presentable?" He slowly turned his body for Arthur as he checked, imagining those green orbs staring over him.

His eyes twitched at the uneven folds around his collar and chest. "Almost." He stepped close to the blue eyed man, fixing and flattening the jacket's creases and wrinkles until it was appeasing. "That's better."

Alfred stopped his mind wondering about hands wandering to other places on him and grinned down at Arthur teasingly. "May I now be seen in public my Lord? Or should I just stay here tonight?"

"Yes, you're dressed as a proper gentleman should be, let me show you with a mirror." His father never let any of his boys leave the house without being straighten out. Stainless shirt, pressed pants, even socks and tied shoes. Growing up, Arthur became accustom to the routine and imposing it on Alfred brought back his childhood. "Where do you keep one?"

"It's on the door inside the closet. And the title of Gentleman would go to you, not me."

From that, Arthur grinned and headed to the bedroom inside the home, starlight flooding through the windows. 'So bright.'

He stepped forward to follow him then paused as he heard his name called.

"Alfred! There you are, I was worried I had missed you." Katyusha hurried forward, her green dress blew slightly.

"Ah, I thought you went straight to the dance. Is everything ok?" Alfred placed his hand on her back, making sure she stayed steady as she regained her breath.

"I came to gave you the flowers for your partner~" Katyusha held up brilliantly blue flowers.

Arthur opened the closet and searched carefully, not wanting to rip or ruin anything. "Found the bloody thing." He looked into the mirror, it didn't look back. He avoided mirrors to not exposed himself but he found it as an annoyance. With an invisible reflection, he couldn't checked if he had a spot after cleaning his face of blood. "I guess I won't have one again." He thought over time he would regain his image in a mirror, apparently, that had yet to happen.

Alfred sigh and looked away. "I didn't ask him to come... I'm sorry you spent your time here instead of the dance, Katyusha."

Her cheeks puffed up as she stood taller, poking his chest. "You won't know if you don't ask him!"

"I also won't be rejected if I don't ask." He glanced back at the house. "I could just give him the flowers though. I'm sure he will love them."

"They came from England, like him." Seeds from the United Kingdom were the ones she collected herself since a person from the island nation visiting was a rarity itself. "Just like he'll love you?" Katyusha peeked into the window, trying to spot the man in the house.

The blushing blonde turned her around to the hill, gently taking the flowers out of her hands. "Go and have fun, I'll either bring him or stop by to give you a dance too." He shooed her away, looking at the flowers in his arms. 'Moment of truth, huh?'

"Here, now you can see why-" Arthur stopped himself and set the mirror aside when the bouquet surprised him. "Are those-?" Flashbacks spurred of his youth, plucking those exact flowers in the fields and giving them to his teacher and mother. Taking in the memories of their thank yous, his giggles and all smiles dazed him. "When did you-?" He shook his head to clear it and asked. "Shouldn't you attend the dance? You're keeping your sweetheart waiting."

Alfred offered the flowers shyly. "I asked my friend for some flowers from England... and as I haven't asked him to the dance yet, he's not there."

'Why is he...?' Arthur held the blue bouquet close to his heart, trying his best to surpress the tinge of pink brushing his cheeks. "I'm glad you're giving these to me..." 'He's not wanting me to go with him, is he?' The demon stared into blue eyes, finding the answer.

He looked into green orbs, face light pink and eyes filled with nervousness and longing. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me, Arthur?"

His emeralds widen, mouth gasped lightly, heart beating louder. 'I...' The vampire calmed down with a smile, taking one of Alfred's hands and kissing the knuckles softly. 'I can use him to my advantage.' That's right, he needed someone to take him. "I want nothing more then to treat you to the Starlight Dance."

Alfred smiled widely, face flushed and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "Are you ok with leaving now or do you want a few minutes?" He stared at Arthur's lips again. 'I wonder if they'll be cold? Or soft on mine?'

"I'm ready for you." The beast hid his smirk. 'I'm ready to drink.'

He held out his arm. "Then we should head out, the opening song will start soon."

Arthur glanced at the limb. "I understand you have asked me but I feel as though right to be escorting you, my dear." He bowed, tipping his hat and gave his arm.

However, the other man raised his eyebrow and shook his finger. "Nope. I asked you out my fine sir. I shall be escorting you."

'I'll have my way with you soon.' His parched throat didn't want Arthur to ensure a fight and took Alfred's arm. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." He placed his hand over Arthur's and lead him towards the hill until he heard Roderich begin playing.

Arthur followed, planning his moment to strike the blue eyed man's neck. "You're welcome, my sweet Alfred." Perhaps find a good reason to separate the fool from the crowd and isolate him deep into the forest? Alfred didn't seem too afraid of the assaults, Arthur could tell another lie to lure him. 'Hmm, he does like me.'

Slowing their pace, Alfred noticed a young couple already under the archway, but Romano sounded displeased with them. Felix and Torris held their hands together but each time they faced each other to say their vows, they burst in chuckling fits. The reverend grunted, waved his book around, threatening to smack them. "Let's try this again." He pinched a nerve between his furrowed brows then rubbed his temples. "I, Felix, will cherish and honor you, Torris, will all my love and care."

The Polish man relaxed to a smile and repeated. "I, Felix, will cherish and honor you, Torris, will all my lust and-" A snort broke out another giggle party twitched Romano's hands into fists.

"Che cazzo stai dicendo?! I said love not lust!" If it weren't for the fact he was holding a sacred book, he would have thrown it to the ground. He huffed loudly, sneered at the happy, almost newlyweds. "I'm going to be here a while, aren't I?"

"That poor man, he seems really frustrated." Arthur observed the reverend turn red and sigh during the ceremony.

Alfred tugged Arthur to the buffet set up by Italy, wanting to dance closer to the music. "Don't mind him. He has a really big heart under all that toughness." A cat ran by them, Venciano chased the furry animal with an annoyed Heracles chasing him.

"Please, I promise I'll return her, I just a wanted to play with your kitty!"

"No, you're suppose to be watching the food!"

Letting them pass by, Alfred let out a laugh. 'Almost like last year.' The blonde blushed faintly, glancing over at him and noticing the flowers still in his hand. "When I saw them, I thought they were beautiful, but compared to you, they seem so plain and dull." Blue eyes faced the ground, face flushed. 'That was horribly cheesy. I should have just kept my mouth shut.'

'That was actually sweet of him to say.' Wait, what was Arthur thinking? Pay attention! "Love, look at me now, let's have none of that." The vampire lifted the lowered chin. "Let's enjoy ourselves together on this romantic night." He gestured to the stars above and music below.

Blue eyes gazed up into the stars, simpering softly. 'I like being called love.' "Since I escorted you, you can lead during dancing."

"My pleasure." It really was. He had many favorite pass times and dancing almost topped the list. The Englishman placed the flowers on a near by table and smoothen his hand down Alfred's hip, grasping securely.

The blonde moved closer, face still the shade of flamingo feathers. "Ignore any whispers please, they're all surprised I came with someone." But all too well, Alfred heard the gossip among his fellow people as if whispering in his ear.

"Alfred's not alone this time?"

"Who is with him?"

"I've never seen that person."

"I think they look so lovable together."

Green eyes fixed on blue, as he swayed their bodies together. "Is that so?"

He wrapped his arms around his neck, nodding while moving slightly closer. "I've never asked anyone to come with me before and have only danced with two people." He was never surprised when no one asked him to dance, there was a reason only his best friend and the town flirt danced with him.

"I take it you do know how to dance well?" Not likely, with how hesitant Alfred stepped in time with the music.

"That obvious, huh? I never learned when I was younger, was always taking care of the family." He regretted not learning how to dance in later years of his life, mostly during moments such as these when he was unsure exactly how to move. "You, however, must be a professional."

"I'll teach you." Arthur began to stroll steps like strides and twirled his partner close to himself. "Dancing is like caring, you need to know the right move to keep your loved one with you at all times."

He laughed and tried to follow the moves, keeping his eyes focused on green. "Oh? Never thought of it that way before."

"Well, it is also like making love but I'm afraid you'd blush." Smiling back, the demon spun them slowly, keeping body and eye contact close.

More feathers flocked on to his cheeks as Alfred tilted his head up. "I've made love before and it seemed nothing like dancing."

At this, Arthur stopped. "You... have?" So many questions riddled his mind. When was this? Alfred didn't look a day over eighteen. With whom did he make love to? It couldn't have been the woman he spoke of since they were just friends. Why didn't it feel like dancing to the young man? One should be that close if they are intimate. Lastly, why did it concern Arthur?

"Before I came to this village I fell for someone hard and fast..." Only after the fact, Alfred knew the one he loved wouldn't return his feelings. "It didn't last and I would change several things about that night given the chance but I can't." If there was anything he could give just to have a second try, he would at a moment's noticed. 'But, I'm with Arthur now, maybe this is my chance at love?'

"My dear, I'm sorry to hear about that." He brushed a finger against blushing skin. "I hope you learnt such affections must be taken with paces, like dancing." Arthur lead them closer to the center of the hill, drawing their faces near.

He nodded, leaning into the touch. "I did, it's why I haven't had a relationship, hadn't found the right partner." Of course, after his first and only brush with love, he never really looked again, unable to handle the same experience twice.

"For your heart's sake, I pray you do find them." Giving a deaf ear to the low remarks, the gentleman continued swaying in sync with the tune played by the small band.

Alfred followed the tempo, looking deeper into green eyes. 'I think I already have. Question is does he feel the same or will my heart be crushed?'

Arthur broke the strong gaze with a question he pondered. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Colonies actually, probably why my accent is so messed up."

"It's fine, I like your voice." He nuzzled the neck he so wanted to bite. "I've never been over seas before."

Alfred exposed his neck slightly. "It's a long boat trip over. If you do plan on it, make sure you're prepared."

It would grant him a new food supply and he liked the idea. He saw a woman come near with a white haired man at her side. "Who's that?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder and groaned lowly. "Oh great... the man's Gilbert, don't take anything he says to heart. The woman is my best friend Elizaveta." 'I didn't want to see him tonight, I know he's gonig to tease me.' He had an interesting relationship with him, mostly involving him ignoring whatever Gilbert said when he was drunk while the Prussian poked fun at him for any numerous things he thought unusual or wrong about the blonde.

Glibert laughed at the sight of the village loner with another person. "So tell the great Gilbert how much Alfred paid to get you to dance with him?"

Alfred twitched, turning slightly to look down at him. "I see no great Gilbert anywhere, are you sure he exists?"

The Prussian sneered and joked again. "Oh, that's right, you have no money, I guess you paid with your body." Gilbert examined the gentleman behind. "Must have not been that good if he's all you could get."

Elizaveta slapped her hand on his chest roughly. "Mind your manners! We should be glad for our little Alfred!"

He glared and met face to face with Gilbert, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You can insult me all you want but if you say anything about Arthur, I may mistake Gilbird for my next meal."

"Eh?" The Prussian faced between the two men. Alfred always gave his jokes and insults the cold shoulder, never did he threaten him or his pet bird. "Alfie... are you...? You like this man?"

"I do." The blonde knew he acted mean which was unusual for him but when Gilbert suggested Arthur was worth so little, he gotten so angry and defensive.

"I want to wish you two the best of luck." The Hungarian woman added with confidence.

Alfred grinned at her. "Thank you Elizaveta. Make sure he doesn't give you too much trouble, hmm?"

"I can handle my own." She giggled.

"There is a nice spot I've been want to take you."

She hit him again as Gilbert laughed, then waved, returning to the dance. "Have fun you two!"

"We will!" He waved while they left, the faced Arthur. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I should be introduced to your friends."

Another man caught them together, then began skipping to them, laughing. "Honhonhon~"

"I know but he still shouldn't have said such lies." Alfred fluttered his hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled.

"My I have this dance~?" Francis copied Alfred and turned the mystery man at him.

"Francis." He glanced at Arthur, letting him decide since he was the one asked to dance.

Arthur paid little to no mind to the other Frenchman, strolling away with Alfred. "I must turn down your offer, Sir." He never got along with people from France, too touchy and close for his liking. "I am to remain with the man who asked me, my dear Alfred."

The blonde smiled widely at Arthur, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "That's the man I told you about, the one who dances with everyone, bit of a flirt."

"Ah but Mon Cher, I would have asked you to the dance myself if our adorable, little Alfred hadn't hidden you away~" Francis followed after them.

"Might I add, sir, that I wouldn't have accepted you." Arthur pulled Alfred by his side, showing he was going to not change his partner.

"Sorry Francis. Maybe you should go dance with Gilbert? He was talking about looking for you when he was over here." Alfred grinned slightly.

Alone, dancing again, the gentleman looked over at the other couples. "I just want to be with you."

Alfred looked up at the stars then smiled at him. "Would you like to go to this little spot I found last year? We can still hear the music but no one else will bother us there."

XXXX

"I congratulate you and wish for a happy marriage." Dr. wang bowed to the just married couple with Natasha, the younger sibling of Katyusha. Her older brother, Ivan, grew weary by her. If he were attending, finding shelter from her landed first spot on his priorities. With good reason, Vash and Natasha sold weapons together, having the same affection for blades.

"Have this for protection and as a wedding present." The woman handed them a long dagger.

During his break, Roderich danced with Elizaveta but the glint caught his eye and he marched himself to them, trying not to raise his voice. "Put that thing away! I share the same worries but we are to have fun tonight."

"We want to make sure no one is bitten tonight of all nights." Yao explained, as Torris nervously took their gift in hand.

"I appreciate that but if we all stay together, that won't happen. Remember, it attacks those who are alone. Now please, just relax." He left them, wanting more to be with his dance partner more then scolding at the good doctor and weaponist.

The Romanian man returned to the Austrian, not caring he interrupted his dance with Elizaveta. "I will be leaving in a few days, this is your last chance for my services."

Roderich turned slightly to look at the new comer, frowning. "We still do not know if you speak the truth, and the fee you charge is too large to take such a chance."

"I believe any price is worth your life." He then gestured at the Hungarian woman. "What if this pretty young lady was next? Hmm? Would you throw her in the jail, knowing you could have prevented her ill fate?"

"Our people are in the jail for their own protection as well as the people out here. Our doctor, the best in this country is researching for a cure. We will inform you if we need your help."

"Very well..."

XXXX

"Like them?" Arthur asked, watching a couple Felix and Torris sneak into the forest.

Alfred also watched Felix and Torris walk past and shook his head slightly. "Not quite like them, but yes." 'I know what they are going to do and it's a dance of a completely different nature.'

"Then yes, I'll follow."

Alfred turned and walked the grassy feild, until it grew taller into the forest, keeping his arm around Arthur's waist. 'If I remember right there were some wild flowers there too.'

The gentleman relaxed in the grip, despite unused to being held there. He stroked his bouquet, grinning. "Thank you for these, they comfort me."

"I'm glad they do so, I had hoped you would like something from your homeland." Alfred stepped into a small clearing where light seeped through the trees and grinned finding no one but the stars just as bright as in the hill everyone celebrated in.

"I'm... really touched that you would do this for me. It's romantic that you would to ask me to your village traditional dance." The vampire gazed with Alfred, truly pleased.

"You must have made me the happiest person here tonight when you said you would come."

"You saved my life that night, it's the least I can do. Also," he looked into those blue eyes, "I wanted to come with you."

"I believe this has been the best dance ever. Thank you for making it so." The blonde leaned down and kissed his cheek then stepped into the middle of the clearing and held out his hand. "Shall we continue dancing?"

"Of course, love." They pulled closer, beginning the strides and strolls as one in harmony.

As he moved closer, the blue eyed man notice the Englishman's cold skin. "Are you cold?"

"Are you?" He wrapped an arm around Alfred and pushed him along a tree, bodies warmly against each other.

"I'm fine, thanks." 'I do like being this close however.' Alfred unconsciously nuzzled the top of Arthur's head happily.

"Better?" Arthur placed the flowers to their side, best to not crush them, he thought. Rather, best to not spill any blood on them.

"Yes." Alfred glanced away shyly then whispered. "Its tradition to kiss your partner who you mostly danced with."

"Is it?" His brows rose. "This village is heavily based on romance, no?"

"It sort of is, yes. I believe it's mostly because the people who started this village were a couple and got married on this day."

"If it's tradition, then I won't be the first to break it." Arthur moisten their lips with his cool tongue, closing his eyes and leaned in slowly.

Tightening his hold on Arthur, blue eyes closing, he blushed cherry red while leaning forwards. He prepared himself to take in every sound and feeling as soon as they touched. He had been so lustful for Arthur's kiss. 'Please, let this really be happening.'

Frosty from the air, soften lips touched lightly, the vampire pressed his body harder to the other man's on the tree. 'Exactly according to plan.' Maybe not exactly, but attacking Alfred somewhere secluded was his ideal plan.

He knew his greed pressed for more but, taking the advice, the blonde gradually pressed his lips further onto Arthur's, the blush increasing as he heard himself moan escaping his throat. A wave of heat passed over him and settled just between his legs, twitching forwards. Already, his legs started to weaken and he clinged to Arthur's neck.

'Feisty, aren't we?' Arthur took note, moving his hips on Alfred's, returning a light moan and cradling his head. The demon was surprised by the reactions, not a professional in kissing and felt a surge of confidence once their gap closed between them. He ignored the height in his body temperature and stronger, almost pounding of his heart.

The swooning man groaned quietly as he tilted his head, hips almost thrusting into Arthur's, wanting more pleasant heat. 'So much better than I dared dream.' Their lips worked faster, searching for a spark to warm the throbbing skin under their clothes.

'I have him in my grasp, it's all play right now.' The monster smirked, knowing he could do what he liked with Alfred, finally. He licked for entrance, blowing softly and rubbing his hips slowly. Deepening their kiss, he heard more of the hard groan from Alfred which he enjoyed hearing. 'His voice is more of a song then...' Enough, stop getting distracted!

Sucking on Arthur's tongue, the blushing blonde whimpered, bringing a hand up and cupping the back of his head gently. The other, gripped the blue cloth on Arthur's shoulder, hanging on from shaking legs. 'Oh, yes, yes... more... please.' His hips thrusted into a grind as he needed air, but that wasn't vital to him, he didn't bare to think about stopping the passionate kiss.

"Mmm." He hummed, running his muscle on Alfred's teeth, noticing two were uneven. No matter, it didn't stop Arthur from pursuing what he desired so greatly. 'Him. His blood.' He slipped out only to lick down Alfred's delicious neck, but his scarf covered most of it.

He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, mouth open for heavy panting. "A-Arthur~"

"Alfred." He named back, pulling the scarf down and found a faint, partial scar. 'He kept that covered?' Not important to him, he kisses a spot he thought sweetest and licked hard. Groaning from his stomach begging him, his tongue licked faster, preparing the skin for his fated fangs.

A groaned slipped past his hot mouth, his back arched, hips never tire from moving. 'My necks been covered for so long, i-it must be sensitive to touch.' He gripped Arthur's strands, pushing his head closer to the skin, voice wavering.

Oh, so lightly the hungry vampire nipped the skin, slicking it one last time with his tongue. He felt every part of his body urge for a bite, Arthur moaned giving his neck a final kiss before going in for the kill. 'You're mine, poor lad.' He opened his mouth, baring dry fangs, and pulled blonde hairs to increase his access, so close to quenching his thirst.

It amazed him to be in such a position, he never thought the feelings from his first time could rekindled in his heart again. Lust and arousal overwhelmed the blonde, both physical and emotional. At the same time, it was different, more emotion than his first, more than just wanting him at the moment. It was wanting to stay with him. That's what he had been experiencing the moment he first saw the Englishman now pressed against him. He shunned the thought of the other man leaving, he enjoyed his company.

"A-Arthur." Everything felt perfect to the courted man, they danced alone sharing their first romantic kiss. Just like how Alfred wanted with Arthur. So close and warm, he was at peace with the man touching his neck. Alfred whispered softly in wonder, tilting his head back more. "I love you..." Cheeks deepened in color as he realized what he had said out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

He silently gasped, eyes wide open and stopped. 'What did he... just say?' Arthur's heart began to pound faster inside, forcing his breath to quicken, therefore, taking in more of the other man's scent. 'Love? He _loves_ me?' He tried pushing that thought to the back of his mind. How daft, don't listen, just play him! The vampire didn't care, that's what he wanted to happen, after all! He forcefully inched forward to bite, gripping blonde hairs out of frustration, body lashing at him to ignore the constricting feeling upon his chest. Fighting with himself, the demon growled and attempted to drink for his sake, he had no feelings for Alfred. No, _none_! However, his jaws never clamped down. His shoulders froze as he swallowed dryly, realizing another plan backfired. "Oh my, no." Arthur whispered to himself, withdrawing from Alfred, staring at him.

Blue eyes stared into green, slowing panicking. 'No? D-does he not... care for me that way? Is it too soon to say such a thing?' "A-Arthur? L-love?" He hesitantly tightened his hold on his waist, hand moving to cup his cheek. His heart beating so fast, praying the other blonde would say he loved him back, that he didn't mean no.

Eyes blinked quickly, holding back tears he did not know why started. "I... I..." No. 'I'm not in love. I'm n-not in love...' He planted this belief, despite knowing the truth. Arthur needed blood right then and there but he couldn't take it from the man who treated him well. So well, Arthur's heart welcomed him inside without knowing until now. The vampire broke out of the hold, clutching the flowers to his chest, running deep into the forest, looking for an animal to feast upon.

Alfred fell to his knees and closed his eyes, hollow inside. He kneeled there, uncaring of the small rocks digging into his knees and felt two small tears fell down his cheeks. 'Is this... what heart break feels like? How do people move on from this?' He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the stars above. 'Now I wonder if I would have still lied about a kiss being tradition knowing he doesn't love me.'

Far from the music, far from the human he fell for, Arthur released him primal instincts, tearing out the throats of fawns, guzzling and sucking them empty for his craving. Snarls muffled as he buried his face into the still warm bodies. Red liquid flowed from his parted, panting mouth, a loud groan from his quenched throat roared through the forest. After the monster's fill, he regain his breath, letting droplets fall onto the forest floor from his lips. "Ah, ah." Arthur wiped his chin clean with his tongue then dressed himself, stained clothing wasn't the best way to not draw attention.

"What have I...? I'm... I can't believe..." He watched the stars twinkling then faced the blue flowers and hugged the them tightly. While leaving the murder scene, he nuzzled and kissed a petal, fathoming what occurred between him and the friendly man. 'If I wasn't so oblivious to my own feelings, Alfred may not have grown so near and dear to me.' Arthur knew deep down, love was obvious. Pale flesh burned with an admitting realization against the night's air. "I am in love."

The hurt man slumped through the forest with unfocused eyes, disregarding the possible dangers beyond. 'How do I act from here? Do we pretend like none of this happened? I wish I could ask someone, but everyone seemed happy I finally brought someone to the dance they may get angry at Arthur.' He sighed and stopped, looking up at the stars. 'I thought I finally found love...'

Alfred liked Arthur honestly and that wasn't uncommon for the vampire, but those who had an interest were women who wanted a shag from a hot stranger. They never helped him from a wound despite not knowing who he really was. They never wanted him to participate in the traditions of their culture. They never tried making him smile with something from his homeland. He lied countless times to Alfred, from when he arrived, his intentions of staying with him to attending the dance. 'Of course now I know, I lied only to myself.'

Alfred loved Arthur, he could see that now as clear as the bright lights above. Wanting to fool himself, he kept a one tracked mind, all he was after was Alfred as a drink. Carrying the charade of a human was just an excuse to remain by the charming young man's side. His blushing proved the demon's tricks worked but he also found the shades of red and pink he could produce adorable. What he loved most about him was his kindness and smile. 'I shouldn't have ran but... I think I can talk to him now.' He grinned, yes, speak to him, explain everything and maybe if Alfred wasn't too angry, started something together.

The broken man looked around, wondering where in the forest he stood. 'Ah, I can't hear the music anymore. I'm pretty far into the forest. Wonder if the one attacking the village is hiding out in the forest too? I hope Arthur is safe.' He continued walking forward and stopped right before entering a clearing. 'Is that...? Arthur? He's still holding the flowers...'

The vampire stroked the bouquet, simpering with soften orbs. 'I... I love him, but he's human...' This was a problem... how could he be honest like a relationship should be if he couldn't reveal his true being? "How troublesome." Arthur mumbled.

'You say troublesome and yet you touch the flowers so softly.' Alfred slowly backed away, checking to make sure his face was dry. 'If he wants to talk he'll come to me.'

Arthur sighed heavily, searching for the answer in the sky. "Alfred."

"Yes?" Alfred cursed himself for answering automatically, hoping he had spoken so lowly the other hadn't heard him.

The vampire turned to the voice, hoping it wasn't his mind playing a cruel trick. "Alfred?" Arthur stepped to him, holding the bouquet to his chest. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run from you."

"I-It's ok, I shouldn't have said anything, it's only been a few days, I said it too quickly..." Alfred glanced away, frowning at himself. "C-can we still be friends at least?" Blue eyes looked over to him hopefully.

"No, no, love." He shorten their distance until he reached out to touched him. "I don't want us to be friends... I... want more..."

The frown quickly changed into smile. "R-really?" Cold fingers brushed a warm cheek, happily close again.

"Alfred, yes." The gentleman stepped closer, almost kissing range. "Yes."

He smiled widely, eyes seemingly glowing in the pale light of the stars and moon. "Then I can call you my Lover?"

Arthur's heart skipped more then a few beats. The human moved things along quickly. "I have a belief one should make love to the one they call lover, dear."

Alfred whispered while leaning closer. "I don't want us to be like all the others out here in this forest tonight, I want it to be special. So for now, may I call you mine?"

Grasping his hand, the vampire set it over his chest with minor blushing of his own. "If you'll only be mine, no one else."

"Yours... I like the sounds of it." He brushed his lips on Arthur's, cheeks light pink.

'What a sweet face.' There was no denying the human's tender features. "How I adore the sweet colors on your blooming face. Like cherry blossoms in the spring."

He blushed darker and kissed him softly before he said any more embarrassing, but oddly kind, words of affection.

His eyes closed again under the reconnection of their lips, slipping a hand to rub Alfred's bare skin behind. He felt whole for the first time since his own turning. Twenty years of lonely nights dissipated in one kiss. "And I mean every word of it." He gently broke their embrace in a whisper with lips touching.

He smiled slightly, face pink. "T-thank you. For making this the best night of my life."

"What about our night when we lay breathless together, voices and bodies needing rest after making music of our own upon softest sheets, my dear?"

Cheeks burst bright red as he stared into emerald eyes. "W-when that time comes, that will be the best moment, but being this close to you and knowing you love me will always hold a special place in my memories."

Arthur gazed with his love back into blue eyes. "I love you." 'But, will he after knowing what I have done to his fellowmen?'

"And I love you, so very much." He closed the distance between them, kissing him slowly. 'I don't think I'll ever have enough of his kisses...'

He worked his lips in the kiss, hips moving again, looking for friction. 'I've gotten myself in too deep.' Along with moving from place to place, another rule Arthur followed was never attached one's self to a human. 'It hurts, having to lie to keep him.'

Alfred groaned softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, licking his bottom lip.

Being the gentleman he was, Arthur wanted more control. Opening their mouths to deepen the kiss, hips pushed on Alfred's until they laid on the bed of fallen leaves.

Alfred shivered and arched up, licking the tongue inside his mouth while moaning quietly.

'I want him.' He rubbed circles on the small of Alfred's back, increasing his arch. 'I need him.' He groaned hard from their quicker movements, wonderful heat they generated under clothed skin. 'I love him.'

He tangled his fingers in the soft hair above him, other hand trailing down back slowly, hips moving up as a small whine escaped his throat

'I hope he can't detect the blood on me.' He licked back, moaning and falling into the sensations under him.

He broke the kiss slowly, licking and nipping his bottom lip while panting. "D-do you want to go back to the dance or just stay out here longer?" He squirmed beneath him, blushing as he rubbed against him and felt how hard they both were.

Lifting them both into a sitting position, kissing from his neck to ear, Arthur nibbled his skin and stroked his back."I want to stay with you but I don't want to worry your friends."

Alfred moaned and tilted his head to the side, shuddering while closing his eyes. "They're probably too busy dancing to notice we're not there... But I guess we should go back anyway, huh?"

"Just to be safe. I would hate to lose you to the creature which lurks here."

Alfred sighed and nuzzled his neck, kissing it. "You're right, it's not as safe as it used to be here. They may start search parties for those who take too long."

Back near the band, they kissed more than danced.

Alfred smiled widely and pecks his lips, arms around his neck and slowly swaying with the music. 'I don't even care that everyone is watching us, I'm just so happy it seems like everything else is just background noise, like I can easily forget all about it. No worries at all in his arms.'

With eyes closed, bodies moving as one, Arthur melted into their lips brushing and touching. Everything felt right, nothing could ruin their treasured moment. Maybe when the vampire showed his true colors or maybe... no, he wouldn't leave Alfred one night, like how someone left him.

"Love you." He whispered between kisses, humming softly in pleasure. 'I don't want this night to ever end.'

"You were right, my love." Whispering back, he licked Alfred's lips.

"Right about what?" He pulled him closer, nipping his lip.

"This tradition is the night for love to be realized."

Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek. "It is. Sadly this night will be ending soon."

"The night yes, but our love, never."

Alfred waved goodbye to those still there, arm around Arthur's waist and leading them home.

XXXX

'Was it all a dream?' His first thought after coming to. Arthur hoped it wasn't then he felt relieved to find his love sleeping in his arms, legs entwined.

Alfred nuzzled the warmth in front of him, holding it closer to himself and smiling softly. He looked as lazy and comfortable as a sleeping cat.

Placing a kiss on a cool forehead, Arthur breathed in his pine and forest scent. He moaned lowly, happy he found a significant other but concerned for their future. 'I don't know what I'll do.' "Good morning, my love."

"Mmm, morning Arthur." 'I don't want to move, I'm so comfortable.' He held him closer, hiding his face in his bare chest. "Can we just lay here all day?"

"The elder needs your watching care." He pecked warmer lips.

"Rosa? I should go check and make sure she's ok." Alfred popped his head up sleepily, blinking slowly.

Arthur freed him from his embrace, letting his love slip out of bed.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss on his new love's lips. "I'm going to go out hunting again, anything you want?"

"The deer I've been looking forward to." Not really, normal food wasn't necessary to sustain his life, just blood. "Are you going to be long again?"

"I'll try not to be too long, promise love." He kissed him again and left the room, checking to see if Rosa was still asleep. 'I'm getting really worried.'

Arthur stretched out his back, then relaxed into the bed they shared, feeling at home.

Alfred strolled out of the house. He turned and walked towards town, knowing he would be in the woods for awhile looking for the deer for his... boyfriend? What did he call Arthur now? Love of his life was too long and yet it felt just right. A large smile spread across his face as he walked to Elizaveta's house. 'I'll ask her if she can watch Rosa while I'm out, I don't want to have to make Arthur do so.'

The woman from Hungry opened her door to her friend. "Hello, Alfred. Did you have fun last night? I didn't see you for a while." She hinted an obvious suggestion, chuckling.

Cheeks turned a light pink as he understood what she meant. "A-ah, we went to the forest for awhile, since we wanted to dance alone. It was the best dance I've been to so far, yourself?" He carefully avoided mentioning what happened, figuring she wouldn't ask.

"It was a tug of war between Roderich and Gilbert." As if on cue one of the two men lazily appeared by her side wearing nothing but his chick imprinted underwear. "I had to take him back home because he drank too much beer!"

He laughed and leaned forward, speaking loudly. "Hey Gil, how much did you have to drink? Nice boxers by the way." Softer he spoke to the Hungarian. "I'm sorry about leaving you alone with the two of them, was it as horrible as it sounded?"

"Suddup!" He slurred, resting his head on Elizaveth's shoulder.

"I was tired after so many dances with them." She sighed. "I enjoyed myself though. That's the important thing. Do you want to come in?"

"Enjoying yourself is the important part. I was going to ask you for a favor, but it seems you have your hands full." Blue eyes watched them, curious but not wanting to ask what their relationship really was like.

"No, no, I was going to sent him home soon. What do you need?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you could look after Rosa for an hour or so, I'm hunting for large game and am not to sure how long it will take to find one."

"I would absolutely love to! I haven't visited her in such a long time."

"I'm sure she would love to have you keep her company, its been a while since anyone besides Dr. Wang has visited her for longer than a few minutes, or that she's been awake for it anyway. My... date from last night is living with me at the moment, don't be startled if he shows himself." His lips curved into a small smile at the thought of Arthur living with him permanently.

"Oh, did you pay him to stay with you too?" The drunkard Prussian slurred, smirking. "Poor lonely Alfred, desperate for friends. Heh, heh."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Least I didn't have to get wasted and have someone bring me to their home out of pity... Or was it fear you would drown in your own sickness?" Teeth flashed as he smirked back challengingly at him.

"Well I can enjoy a hot, moist cave whenever I want-" A fast slap across the face redden Glibert's cheeks faster than a punch.

"You pervert! That's not true!" She sneered angrily. 'How dare he make such false lies!'

He blushed and turned his face away, cheeks pink. "I-I think I'll go now... W-will you be going to see Rosa, Elizaveta or should I ask someone else?" 'Oh I can only imagine how embarrassed she is right now... And I guess that answers the question I had of their relationship.'

"I'm leaving this pig at his home right now, you don't have to ask anyone."

Alfred nodded and waved goodbye, hearing the threatening words as the door was slammed close behind him. He was glad company was arriving for Rosa today, he had been feeling guilty the last few day not spending as much time with her as he normally did. He would grab her favorite foods when he came back to the village to make up for it. Alfred ducked his head down slightly to avoid the branches as he moved deep into the forest, eyes alert for any movement or sign of his prey.

XXXX

As the afternoon progressed into the evening, Elziaveta never left the poor old woman's side. Questions about Arthur bubbled her in her. 'I'm so proud little Alfie found a nice gentleman.'

Brown eyes slowly opened, gaze unfocused and straining in the low candle light to look up at the ceiling above her. She wondered how long she had been sleeping this time, but it was a vague sort of worry, one she decided not to focus on overly much hearing a noise next to her. "Al...Fred?" She spoke hesitantly, eyes still trying to focus uselessly.

"No dear, it's me, Elizaveta. How are you feeling? You've been sleeping for quite sometime now." The young woman leaned forward, helping Rosa sit up. "Alfred's out hunting, he's been everyday this week. He has three mouths to feed now instead of two."

"Three...? Oh, you mean the man I met earlier? I thought Yao said something about him... And here I was thinking he was hunting the creature attacking the village... What day is it? I thought I saw the stars before, shining as if it were the night of the dance."

Back in the other bedroom, Arthur's worry showed in his sighs and pacing around. He set these rules for himself for this reason. 'I feel so strongly for him.' A wave of heat flushed over his face again, he stroked his forehead, sighing to cool down. 'I'm so confused as what to do.'

"It's the day after the Starlight dance. Alfred looked so cute taking the man, Arthur, with him to the dance. He actually wore the suit he swore he never would after we said he looked wonderful in it."

Rosa smiled in amusement, closing her eyes. "I'm glad he's found someone... He always seemed so lonely..." She coughed weakly, fighting to regain her breath. "I glad he took my advice long ago and is taking life by the hands... Not letting love pass him by. Love may not fix everything, but life is so much easier knowing you have a loved one close to you."

Arthur overheard them, hoping to lure the Hungarian away soon, but listened to the old woman. 'That is true, but will he still love me?' He peeked inside, hearing the fragile heartbeat slowing down. 'She's dying. At least she's not dying cold and alone.'

She smiled weaker, opening her brown eyes and looking out the window. "Love can over come many differences, that's something you and those men of yours should also learn... Alfred knows this well, in his time here, it's why he's waited so long for the right one to come along... If I know him half as well as I think I do, he'll stay with this... Arthur... as long as he'll have him." She continued looking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. "I'm glad he has someone to look out for him now..."

"I am too, Rosa." She stroked the wrinkled hand, catching the grooves of aged skin.

"Maybe I'll watch them from Heaven, I'm sure they will be an adorable couple... Will you tell Alfred I love him?" Brown eyes closed as her breathing slowed then stopped, body stilling, slight smile on her old face.

"I will Rosa." Elizaveta began to choke, breathing heavily with tears freely falling. She reached out to her, wishing it was just another game of Rosa's and that she would open her eyes and comfort her by saying it was all a joke. It was so unusual to see Rosa so still, even after the death of her son she was so active, so full of life and always willing to help someone or spend time with children, much like Alfred did before Rosa got sick. In her mind she knew it must have been her time, but her heart refused to listen and hoped she would awaken once again.

Watching afar, Arthur took in the small patters of her crying. A tug inside told him to comfort her, a weeping woman he had not become familiar with. 'But the fresh blood of a human is easy because of her frail state.' The man of the house hunted for long periods of time, the vampire thought Alfred's food gathering could take even longer then the norm. 'This is my only opportunity for the taste I yearn for.' He knocked the wooden door and entered, opening his arms by her side, whispering lowly. "A fair lady shouldn't spill her jewels alone. Your heart needs caring, I can hear it's ache, come here."

She turned quickly, letting out a low noise of surprise in between her shuddering breathes, not having heard the Englishman move at all over the sobs she had been making. Her shaking shoulders moved into his open arms, wanting any comfort the stranger could provide at the moment, no matter how little. She vaguely noticed that he was cold as she hid her face in his chest, body beginning to shake as her tears fell faster.

"There, let it all out, my dear." He stroked his fingers through her hair, clearing his way to her slender neck. He gazed onto the vein pumping with red blood he could practically see. "It's alright." He licked his lips and caught the scent he missed. He wasn't one to feast upon someone so venerable, but when could he drink again?

Her crying slowed down slightly with his actions, Elizaveta reached up and wrapped her slim arms around him, clenching her hands into fists at his back, holding onto his shirt, needing something to hold onto before she broke completely. She couldn't recall crying this much when her own parents died, then again she had hardly known them while Rosa acted like a grandmother to her.

He smirked, knowing it she unknowingly gave herself. The vampire patted her head, cold lips on her skin. "Everything will get better." His last words before sinking in his fangs while pulling her out of the room and into the kitchen.

XXXX

Alfred bounced lightly as he strolled, carrying the doe over his shoulder proudly, pleased he caught the deer Arthur wanted, even if it took him far longer than he thought it should have. The blonde hummed quietly under his breath while walking along the edges of the village, smiling and nodding to people who called out to him. He passed by Roderich leading Gilbert back to his house, smirking at the silver haired man covering his ears from the Austrian yelling right next to him. 'I guess after nothing bad happened last night, people feel a little safer coming out at night.'

His head snapped towards the house as he heard a faint scream, dropping the doe he ran towards the house panicking, his actions causing Roderich, along with others, to follow in concern. He recognized that voice, knowing the one behind it would never scream that way unless something truly terrible happened. He reached the front door and slammed it open, shouting. "Elizaveta! Arthur! Where are you?" Perhaps he had spoken too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

'You, sir, have impeccable timing.' Arthur chuckled inside as he faced the human with pleading eyes, struggling against the savage woman by her wrists, her mouth lunging to his neck. This had to have been the most convincing scene for him, acting like a victim from a newly changed vampire. "Miss! Please, stop!" Oh, how he tried to avoid such a complicated situation. He bites, they scream, he drinks, they faint, he leaves, they awake primitive and act on impulse to feed but after a few days they return to normal. Well, mentally speaking. "You don't know what you're doing!" Arthur wasn't aware if one vampire could drink from another without consequences and he hadn't planned on finding out like this.

"Oh no." Alfred darted forward, quickly wrapping his arms around the hungry creature's waist, pulling her away from her hopeful meal, praying that Arthur wasn't bitten too. He heard the others running into the room over the snarls from his best friend and yelled for them to help, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her for long.

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert sobered up and Roderich gawked at the once lovely woman, growling and snapping her fangs for any skin. The Austrian tied a rope around her mouth, stopping her actions briefly. "Who did this to you?!"

Like a coward, Arthur scrambled away behind a dinning chair in a corner of the kitchen. 'I despise acting like a hapless whelp!' However, he needed to.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing him away from the danger and no blood on his neck. 'Oh thank lord he's alright. I'm sorry Elizaveta.' He made soft hushing noises next to her ear, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her. "While that is what we need to find out, we have to get her to safety first, let others know there's been an attack and make sure no one else is hurt."

"She was in your house, how could you have let this happen?!" Gilbert yelled, crying hard from losing his loved one. Of course, he joked and teased about her in sexual ways but he really respected and cared for Elizaveta. Ever since their childhood years, he idolized her strength and will. His crush started ever since and grew into true love.

"I believe we should be asking him that, since I recall seeing Alfred with a hunt." Roderich stared at the green eyed man cowering behind a chair, moving toward him furious. "Where were you when she was being attacked? Why didn't you protect her!"

"I... I am sorry." He shook out of false fear, not looking directly at the angry men. "She was with the elder and I didn't want to impose so I resided in the bedroom. I heard the door open and thought Alfred came home but..." He brewed tears as quickly as he could. 'If I weren't a blood sucker, I could have made it in the theaters no problem.' He praised his performance and continued with his sob story. "I heard her scream and wanted to help her. I'm sorry, sir." He made eye contact for a second before facing away. "I didn't want to be turned like her, be away from Alfred. Call me a selfish man, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive, love." Alfred smiled at him slightly, not wanting Arthur to feel bad. He panted lightly, showing his difficulty keeping the newly turned creature from attacking anyone with a pulse. "G-Gilbert, get some others to come help me here." He turned his head as he heard footsteps in the front room, watching as Romano and the man who knew about vampires, Vasilica if he remembered his name, enter the room.

Vasilica smirked at Roderich, taking in the scene. "I told you, did I not? If you don't take my advice, she will be next, and now you have proof."

Romano's eyes widened and he twisted around, jumping the Romanian, hands wrapped around his throat. "You did this to her!? Did this to my España!?" Throwing them on the floor, he slammed the other man into the wood, almost cracking his skull. "You bastard! I'll have your balls boiled in hot oil!"

"I-I did nothing of the s-sort!" The Romanian man choked, crying out in pain and prying tightening hands as fast as he could.

"N-no. I saw the monster, it didn't look like him!" Arthur shouted, hating to cause any more trouble he already roused.

Eye's turned to him, all wide. "Y-You saw it?"

"What did it look like?"

"Was it a man or a woman?" Romano, Gilbert and Roderich stepped towards the young man still on the floor, eager to hear details of the elusive animal.

'Oh, damn my bloody mouth to all hells under Earth!' Don't worry, lie out of this. Looking at it as a second chance to deceive them and protect himself, Arthur relaxed and breathed in, making up a profile. "It was a man. Much taller than her, deep red eyes and black hair."

Alfred tried to think of anyone he had seen that looked like that recently, happy he didn't know anyone who looked like that here in the village. "It's no one I know here, so it's diffidently someone from outside of the village. This is such a relief."

"Is this your end? Are you going to allow anyone else to be taken?" Vasilica asked Roderich in a raspy voice, as Elizaveta's growling rumbled her redden throat.

Panged as much as his rival, Roderich swallowed without ease, gritting his teeth and shaking his hands in fists. Torn between Vasilica's cost and their lost, he felt only one was the lesser of the two evils. "Fine."

"I'm delighted. Hold another meeting with your pay and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Alfred frowned at Roderich, wondering how he was going to get all the money the man wanted, knowing his home didn't have a lot in gold.

XXXX

While the others took their leave with the new vampire, Arthur stroked Alfred's hair, unable to word his next saying. "Dear, I have something to say."

"What is it, love?"

"She wants you to know that she loves you. She's happy, don't worry for her, she's really happy that you have a love to call your own. Your beloved Rosa has... acended to heaven. "

"She's dead?"

"Don't think of it as that. She alive in a place of peace and never more in pain." A thoguth which comfort Arthur when remembering his own family's demise.

Alfred nodded slowly as Doctor Wang carried Rosa away, knowing the next few days were going to be painful and hectic. He wasn't sure what Rosa wanted for her funeral, and was glad that he wasn't going to be the one arranging it, knowing he would be to busy fighting back tears at her death to really focus on what to do with her body.

He feared death, unsure if it was because it frightened him to not know what happened after, or because the person who dies ends up leaving others behind. 'I'll protect Arthur, make sure nothing like this ever happens to him.' He turned and headed to the kitchen, where he recalled someone saying they left the doe he dropped in his rush to get home. He slowly took care of the doe, keeping his hands busy so he wouldn't have to think about everything that had happened today.

From behind, Arthur wrapped his arms around the chef's waist, moaning lowly from feeling slim muscles. 'I am curious to see him nude.' Best not think like that yet, he suffered two losses in one night. One was Arthur's fault, but he couldn't help with the other. "If you're too upset, my sweet you don't have to prepare me a meal." 'I already ate.' "Take a rest, you need it."

He smiled slightly from the arms around him, cheeks pink in pleasure at the name. "It's keeping my mind off of things, I don't mind. Besides, it's for you, I would prepare you a fest if I had enough skill and food." He pressed against him slightly, liking the feel of him against his back.

"You are the kindest man I have ever met." Not that Arthur knew enough men to start a relationship with, but Alfred was the first he grew attracted to. 'Well, the first man I actually learnt his name first before kissing him.' Technically, the vampire which slaughtered his family kissed Arthur. "I love you."

"And I love you." He turned around in his arms and lightly kissed his lips, letting out a low hum of pleasure and happiness. 'I'm so glad I found you, my love.' He kept his hands away from him, knowing he would hold onto him tightly and drag him to bed if given the chance.

'But you have to know what I am but now isn't the best time to reveal myself.' He kissed back with cool lips, rubbing his hips in small circles. Gently with his fangs, he nipped his lower lip then licked slowly, feeling the soften skin and tasting something like honey. "How much do you love me?"

He groaned quietly from the attention on his lips, staring into green eyes full of love. "More than anything." He tilted his head slightly and pressed lips against a cold neck, kissing it lightly.

"Mmm... even though I haven't told you everything about me?" Lips touched a sensitive spot on his neck as the vampire moaned lightly.

He grinned and nipped the spot lightly, wanting to hear more sounds from his lips. "Yes, even then. I will love you no matter what." And this was true, he would love him no matter what he may have done in the past, he would love this man until his dying day, and if there was an afterlife he would love him there too.

That was well to hear. "T-thank you." He stroked the dip in Alfred's back. "Don't hold back the tears of your heart, I can hear them wanting to be free."

Alfred pressed his face against Arthur's neck and breathed in deeply, letting a few tears fall as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 'I didn't want to cry... but I can't seem to stop now that I've started.' "Thank you." He whispered as he felt the arms around him tighten, allowing himself to cry in front of someone for the first time in years, knowing Arthur would keep him safe and not mention it to anyone.

XXXX

Blue eyes looked over the faces gathered in front of him, seeing some stare at him, others at the grave behind him with tears in their eyes. He looked behind them all and felt himself relax slightly, seeing Arthur standing behind everyone under the cover of a large tree. He took a deep breathe to steady himself and began speaking lowly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Rosa touched everyone's hearts here in our small village, being born and raised here. She knew everyone's name, their favorite thing to do, and played with many of us when we were small children, even when times were rough for her." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, hands shaking not noticed by his sides. "When I first came here, I didn't know anyone and had no intention of staying here. But when I fell in love with the area, it was Rosa who helped me find a place to live, and introduced me to my friends. It was her son who showed me the best places to hunt, and together they helped me gain a life here." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, seeing faces staring at him with tears streaming down their faces.

"I was so thankful she helped me, I had no idea what I was doing half the time. The first time we meet I was washing a handkerchief of mine, incorrectly mind you, and she taught me how to properly, and even finished putting my initials on it, since only my first was on it. She taught me a lot of things about living by myself and taking care of others, like I know she helped many of you. I only hope she's happy where ever she is now and knows we all loved her very much." He slowly walked though the crowd, not really noticing anything, wanting to get away from all the faces looking at him with such sadness in their eyes.

"I speak or us all when I say, thank you Alfred for those kind words about your departed Rosa. May she find peace." Romano prayed over her grave, humming a soft song.

Roderich then stood before the crowd. "And now, Mr. Lupie has agreed to give us some information."

"Coming to your senses takes a while but it's forgiven." He whisked his fingers through his blonde hair. "Now sadly to say, vampires aren't rampant beasts, they are in fact very human like, very intelligent. The only cure is killing the vampire responsible for those bitten. If we could kill the very original vampire then the world would be rid of them. As about as amazing that would be, it's a difficult task."

Alfred balled two fists next to his sides, standing near Arthur, fighting back to the urge to glare at the man speaking. 'Is it really necessary to speak of death at a funeral? It seems so disrespectful... I don't want to hear about this, especially not from him. He rubs me the wrong way...'

"To kill a vampire you must behead it. Clean off their neck, so I advise you arm yourselves with any form of ax or sword. A simple slit throat will not do."

Alfred's hand rose to his scarf covered throat, shivering at the thought. He lowered his hand and reached over and grasp Arthur's hand, not looking to see his expression, his own showing dislike at the thought of following this man's instructions. 'As soon as he's done talking, I'm going home, I don't want to be around that person anymore than I have to be.'

The vampire also worried about losing his head and faced his love, cringing like his disturbed face. "If you want to leave, I don't blame you. You shouldn't have to hear this."

"I really don't want to hear anymore of his advice, but I want to know what he's telling the others." His lips twitched into a sneer at the word advice, showing just what he thought of said advice.

"Because you want to protect yourself?"

"To protect us, actually. Many are going to be carrying around large weapons now and will be on the look out for any sudden sounds or suspicions. It will be hard to interact with others, tensions will be high. Hunting will become harder too, people attacking anything that moves fearing it's the vampire." He tightened his hold on the slim hand in his, looking over at him. "But we're in this together, aren't we? We'll cover each others backs."

"Together, always." Arthur murmured under his breath. "Much easier to deal with a lycan, their stench is impossible to cover."

He quirked his brow curiously but kept quiet, figuring he probably didn't hear him correctly. "When he's finished we'll go home, ok? I... don't think I can handle anyone wanting to talk to me right now." He spoke honestly, knowing Arthur would understand what he meant.

Once returning to Rosa's cottage, stressed took over the vampire's body. He nearly dug his circling fingers into his temples, sighing hard. 'Oh bugger! I never thought this visit would turn complicated as it has. I have to figure something out soon.' He glanced at the leftover meat in thought. Could he really resort to drinking animal blood?

Alfred came up behind him, shyly wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck, ready to give him space if he needed it. "You look stressed love, would you like to lie in bed for awhile and try to relax? I could try and give you a massage if you want." He didn't like seeing him so tense, knowing something was bothering the man but not knowing how to help cure it.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. You've bared many painful events. All caused by the monster out there."

He sighed sadly, holding him closer. "Rosa died of natural causes, not because of the vampire... But a lot of stressful things have happened lately, this is true." He moved back and gently tugged on his hand, wanting to lead him to the bedroom, to be close and wrapped in his loves arms.

Arthur followed, wanting to find out how Alfred felt about him. "Would you kill the vampire?"

"I-I dont know honestly. I want the others to return to normal, yet from what I can tell, the vampires just attacking to get food so he doesn't die." He sighed and sat on the bed, scooting back against the wall so Arthur could join him. "If he was trying to hurt one of us I think I would, but I wont know till in such a situation." He frowned in thought, brow scrunched up while staring at the sheet under him. 'I've killed before, but could I kill the vampire? Do I really want to?'

One thing perked Arthur's head up. 'How does he know I just need food?' Laying by Alfred's side, a kissed placed itself on his cheek. "I assure you would if it went after me."

"In a heartbeat." He answered quickly, cheeks tinted pink as he moved closer to him, licking his dry lips and looking into Arthur's eyes.

'And since it is me? Oh, he was to kiss.' Arthur leaned forwards, cold tongue helping to moisten chapped lips before smoothing his own. "Make sure it never sees your cheeks enriched with blood. I'll lose you for sure."

He moaned lightly, cheeks redden at his words as he kissed him gently. "You're the only one who can cause my blood to rush, don't worry dear."

"I have noticed the only times you did bloom red was around me." Hands crawled under his black coat, grasping his bare waist, kissing softly.

He squirmed slightly at feeling hands on him, not used to someone touching him so intimately. "I-I was never that red, was I?" He returned the kiss gently, one hand coming up to rest on his shoulders.

A smirk was his reply. Lips pressed harder for a firmer kiss, pulling Alfred to lay against him. "As red as the fire I see within you."

His kiss turned hungrier, cheeks pink as his hand tangled in Arthur's hair, tugging him closer.

A groan vibrated his throat, squeezing tight skin and shifting hips on hips. 'He must really want my attention.'

He whimpered softly and mumbled in the kisses. "Was just going to lightly kiss you... But now I can't seem to get enough of your touches, your lips against mine." His hips moved against his, slipping a knee in between Arthur's legs.

"You've fallen that deep for me?" Another groan trailed across their heated mouths, kissing and nipping back.

"Yes." He moaned and licked his lower lip, nipping it gently. "H-haven't you?" He pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, face flushed lightly.

"Everything about you has captivated me." Brushing away golden fringes from blue eyes, Arthur stared back, seeing all the trust and care the human had in him. "I never been in love like this before."

He leaned into the touch, eyes half lidded staring into green, smiling gently. "Nor have I, its an amazing feeling. Its a little overwhelming at times actually, since I'm so unused to it, but it's one I've quickly grown used to." He brushed their lips together, eyes bright. He moved closer, rolling his hips into Arthur's, breathe catching when he felt the hardness against his own half hard member.

"Ohh, Alfred." He arched into the rough member tightening by cloth. "I can feel your... movements."

He chuckled lowly, kissing his neck. "That's not the word you were going to use originally, was it my love?" He slowly rubbed against him, wanting more contact.

"No, not at a-all." Leaning back, his head titled back, giving more access to his frosty flesh. 'I like this more then I thought.'

Alfred smiled against his neck, kissing it softly down to the top of his shirt. "May I?" He tugged on his shirt lightly and looked up at him, wanting to see more of his lovers body.

"You don't need to ask."

"Thought it would be best to, just in case you disagreed." Pale fingers quickly worked the buttons on the shirt before of him, kissing the flesh revealed to his hungry eyes. "Tell me if it's too much, and I'll do the same for you. I-I know I'm not ready for sex again yet, but I want to know how much you want." He spread the shirt back, kissing across the slim chest to his right nipple, licking it curiously.

"I could never deny you." Arthur denied himself any form of pleasurable contact, he yearned for more, but didn't want Alfred to find out. "I have to say I'm unhappy I won't be your first and also..." Another moan joined shuddering breath, hips jolting up. "you won't be mine. I wish to not speak of it, but I felt you need to know the truth. I can't think of what you want to do that's too much?"

"When you talked about dancing I figured you have had sex before. And I've never done this, I only stumbled across a couple doing this." He looked up shyly, cheeks pink, then looked back down and kissed down his stomach.

"You've w-watched a couple? My, I never thought of you doing such a thing." Another surprising fact learned.

He blushed bright red and nipped his stomach, glaring up at him with a slight pout. "I-I didn't watch them! I stumbled across them while hunting! I still can't look them in the face." He kissed the spot he nipped in apologize, nuzzling his stomach. He tugged on the pants in front of him, moving down his body and placing kisses on skin slowly, wondering if he should grab extra blankets later since Arthur was so cold.

A certain point from his body began to rise. "I-I believe you." A gasp caught the vampire off guard. 'My mark...' He allowed his uncovering clothing to fall to the floor beside them. 'I don't think he can see it.'

"Thank you. Now then..." He grinned at seeing the affect his actions were causing, reaching out and running his fingers over the hardened member in front of him, wanting to hear more such sounds from his beautiful lover. "Let me know if I do something you don't like." He moved closer and brushed his lips against the tip, closing his eyes and giving the tip a small lick, wanting to see how Arthur would react before going any further. 'I hope I don't hurt him with my teeth or anything.'

Legs twitched from his sensitive skin touched, lighting a small spark from within. 'I won't beg, I'm above that, however, I hope he won't take to long.' It wasn't much, therefore, it elicited a small moan. "Mmm."

'Ok, it doesn't taste bad and I loved the sound he made. No more waiting.' The blonde took a deep breath and took the tip of his member in his mouth, starting slow to give them both time to get used to such a new action. He hummed lightly, feeling proud for being the cause of such a reaction, taking another inch of his member in his mouth, carefully keeping his teeth away from the sensitive flesh.

Arthur's length harden more from the simple gesture. 'Oh, it has been a while since...' Hips jerked up, he stopped himself before going in too deep of the warmer mouth, which felt amazing. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long."

A soft noise of surprise left him as more of the member entered his mouth, cheeks pink he glanced up at Arthur, surprised he lost control for a moment. 'He does that again I'm going to have to hold him down, I am in no way ready for him to move like that yet.' He hummed softly, trying to let him know it was ok and nodded slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Arthur's face.

With low moans, hips rolled gently into a hot entrance. 'He can take in a lot.' Fingers tugged and pushed blonde strands, asking to quicken his motions. "Alfred..."

Small groans escaped his throat as the member within moved, he brought his hands up and rested them on the moving hips, not wanting to much inside at once, he pulled back slightly then swallowed and took more inside, tongue pressed against the hard member in his mouth. His lower half squirmed slightly, enjoying Arthur's hands in his hair as well as the noises the other blonde groaned. The grip on his hips tightened as more of the member slid in his mouth, over half now inside him.

Desired warmth built up in his stomach, waiting to over take his cold body. "Ahh..." He thrusted as fast as he could while held down, succumbing to sensations he grew eagerly for. "A-Alfred..." Arthur voiced louder.

Alfred sucked softly, his fingers rubbing the hips in their hold, feeling an odd patch of skin he rubbed more, curious as to what it was. He sucked harder, face flushed from hearing his name sexually spoken, his fingers paused realizing two blemishes on his hip. His body froze and his mouth suddenly felt dry as he pulled back slowly, eyes open and staring at the hip in his hand. 'No... It's impossible...'

"Mmm!" He covered his mouth from whimpering at the abrupt cold air around his throbbing member. What happened?

"I... you... it cant be." Blue eyes stared at the scars he became too familiar with, used to seeing them on the necks of young victims who were covered in blood, usually their own.

Green orbs followed Alfred's stare right the bite on his hip, meaning one thing. 'He saw it!' Arthur moved away from him to the closest corner, losing all previous feelings he wanted. Too soon, much too soon then he anticipated! The beast glanced at the door and thought about running away but that idea died. No more. "Alfred..." Ashamed, he ducked his head down, refusing to look at the other man. Their moment marked the end of his lies and hiding but he didn't feel any better about his previous feats for hunger. "I... please..."

"A-Arthur." He crept closer, eyes fighting against the darkness of the room to see his features. Alfred gaped into the twin marks scared on Arthur's skin, lips quivering, heart beating uncontrollably, not wanting to believe it yet unable to deny the proof in front of him. "I know... who you are."

Arthur vowed to tell the truth from then on. Enough, was enough. "Yes." He knew the time had to come, though, the demon wished it was later. "I am the village vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

So many feelings fought for dominance inside him as he stared at the man in his room. Anger from the lies he believed, guilt for taking care of the vampire which turned others, uncertainty of what to do with the situation and sadness for no matter what he chose, he'll lose. "I... I don't know how to react to this." He covered his face with his hand, bringing his legs up against his chest tightly, body shaking from all the conflicting emotions. The strongest emotion, was fear of Arthur, but not in the way anyone else expected. 'I know... I can't tell...'

"Please. I..." What did he plead for? Not forgiveness since he didn't have the right to it. Not mercy since the monster at fault didn't deserve it. Perhaps to be heard? "I wasn't truthful with you, yes, but understand, I just wanted to survive. You are right, I bite only to feed myself. I never mean to harm, therefore, I never kill." He kept his head down, tone soft.

"Was... it all a lie just to feed from me?" Blue eyes peered at him between his fingers, body tense, afraid of the action and waiting to see if he attacked him for finding out his secret, knowing if their roles were reversed he would be angry and wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"At first, yes." His bones rattled from fear that Alfred rather flee and warn everyone than listen. Curling deeper into the corner, Arthur tried to hide himself in the darkness. "Now I won't because I fell in love with you."

"Is that... how you like to get blood usually?" He hoped the answer was no, that he was at least a little special to the vampire, besides just a easy meal. A part of him wondered if maybe Arthur was lying about loving him even now, looking into green eyes to see if he could see the answer for himself.

"No! I am a gentleman, I do not go about teasing hearts for food!" He held his tongue from his out lash and sighed, speaking more calmly. "I either ambush them or act like a good person." Summoning his courage, Arthur faced the human, small tears freely falling. "I-If you are to give me to die, understand I love you. I... honestly love you, Alfred."

He stared at him, took a deep breath and then slowly crawled off the bed, inching closer to his corner on hands and knees, body tense and yet shaking, ready to fight if needed. "I-I can't do that."

Taking note of hesitation between them, Arthur let him do as he pleased. "I won't hurt you." He lowered his tension, watching him carefully. "I had my chances to, but I didn't take them for you took my heart."

"You had a lot of chances, when we were asleep in the same room being one. He asked in realization, stopping within arms reach of the vampire, unsure what he wanted to do but knowing he needed to decide now. You were going to bite me at the dance, weren't you?"

A nod. "Ask all you want, I will tell you the truth."

"Now that I know... You'll be leaving soon, won't you?" Sadness laced though his words, as he slowly sat close to him and leaned against the wall, watching him.

"Only if you'll come with me." Cold fingers stroked against lips he wished to kiss again.

His tongue darted out without thought, liking his lips and in turn Arthur's fingers, blushing he looked away. "I don't know if I can. I don't really want to leave everyone."

"I want to be with you, my love." Taking the sign and turning the human's face, Arthur leaned forwards, placing a kiss.

He kissed gently, leaning into the hand still touching his face, eyes closed. "Does that mean you'll stay here with me?" 'I feel so selfish, wanting him to stay with me and risk himself.'

"Yes, I'll need to fed on something to survive though."

"I'll go out and catch you large animals everyday if needed." He spoke with confidence, staring into glowing green eyes happily.

"I find animal blood grotesques, but a sacrifice to be with you." He stared back, smiling fully, showing his fangs. "Thank you for keeping me."

He leaned over and hugged him tightly, pulling him close, chin resting on shoulder. "I love you so much Arthur."

Moaning from the embrace, tears ceased and arms wrapped around, kissing his ear. "I love you as well, Alfred."

He squirmed from the kiss on his ear, a light laugh escaping his throat. "Since I don't think either of us want to continue what we were doing earlier I think we should go to bed. We'll be so entwined together it will be almost impossible to figure out were one of us ends and the other begins."

'I actually wanted to.' A frown tugged at the corner of cold lips. "I understand, dear."

He pecked his cheek, moved away from his hold and moved to the bed, climbing on it and grinning over his shoulder at him. 'If he does want to continue where we left off we'll need to careful, but I'm sure he doesn't want to after the emotions we just went through.'

After changing into night clothing given to him, Arthur slipped beside Alfred. "I promise to you, I won't lie ever again. I'm glad you still love me." He paused. "I... you must be very shocked to find out. This wasn't how I imagined it to be." Closing in to fit on the small bed, their lower regions pressed into each other, moaning lightly to himself.

"I told you, I will always love you." He faced him in bed, wiggling trying to get as close and comfortable as possible. "And I am. I-I didn't think I would ever be face to face with the one attacking the others..." Cheeks darkened at the feel of them pressed together, hiding his face in Arthur's neck, wrapping his arms tight around him.

"Mmm." A certain bulge nudged right on Arthur's just below the belt. 'Is he turned on?' "Does knowing you're with a vampire excite you?"

Pink lips parted and sucked in air feeling his member harden. "Knowing I'm with you excites me." Blue eyes glance up then back down shyly.

Nipping lightly for attention, Arthur's lips fluttered against his ear. "Do you want to relived the satisfying heat mixing between us again?" Then made them face each other. "I do. I loved my body consumed by your wet warmth."

"Honestly, I want to continue, but I don't want to pressure you." The blonde placed a small kiss under half lidded eyes, glad the tear tracks vanished. He blushed and nodded, wiggling down the bed to tug on pants. "I-I should have asked before..."

"Asked what?" Groaning at his hardness relieved, Arthur spread his legs and leaned against the wall.

He ducked his head down so his bright red face wouldn't be seen, licking his member slowly. "When you cum... Do you want me to swallow?"

His faced matched Alfred's, length twitching at the idea. How alluring! "You don't... unless you want to."

Blonde hair nodded as he took the harder tip in his mouth, swirling tongue around. 'Considering how much the idea turned him on, I'm going to try.'

"D-dear..." Shifting for more, moaning to himself, the vampire's breath quicken. "wasn't I deeper when we stopped?"

He looked up as he took half in his mouth, sucking and moaning softly.

Oh, much better. Pacing slowly, Arthur rolled his hips, heat refilling inside him. "Mmm, yes." Arthur's patience for longed pleasure thinned as he quicken and pushed deeper into the cavern.

He hummed encouragingly, letting his hips move freely, watching his reactions. Alfred moaned and sucked as more entered him, tapping his hips he looked up at him curiously. 'He's in a real rush suddenly.'

His lenght leaked, the fire burned hotter as it built up again, he thrusted a little more inside, trying to remember to be careful. 'I can't lose my mind... from this...' But it felt so right. He parted his legs more and watched the blonde man suck, twitching and leaking. "Ah!" The vampire inhaled sharply, unused to such intimacy. "A-Alfred." Hips jerked forward, panting and gripping the sheets. "I..." He felt himself reaching a point of muscles shaking and electricity ready to pulse throughout his body. "Deeper."

He moaned deeply at the taste, eyes falling close, sucking harder. It felt so good, giving the man under him this pleasure, a part of him wished it would always be like this. He whimper as his hips moved most of the member inside, swallowing and sucking hard he looked up at him, eyes shinning in joy. Alfred took a deep breath through his nose and moved slowly, taking all of Arthur's member inside, stopping when the tip touched the back of his throat, slightly surprised he was able to do so yet proud too. He hummed loudly, looking up at Arthur's face. 'God he looks so beautiful.'

It took all of his being to not come undone, trying to make the warmth last longer. "Ohh." He thrusted against the wet muscle and tapped Alfred's throat, letting his head fall back. "Y-you're exceptionally well a-at this." Struggling to speak from pants and moans not used to making, the vampire drew out the name of the other man. "Alfred~"

Blushing brightly he kept his eyes close, knowing he would be even redder if Arthur said anything else about it, he sucked harder, trying to distract him. Hands came up and held onto his hips, rubbing the scar gently, closing his eyes he hummed a forgotten tune, letting him move inside, trusting him to not thrust too hard. Swallowing the precum trickling down his throat he moaned at the taste.

"Mmm!" He couldn't take anymore and warned his lover. "Dear, it's so good..." Arching, he groaned loudly, expelling his seed.

He pulled back so only the tip was inside his mouth, swallowing the cum as it filled his mouth, groaning from the taste, eyes opened and staring up at him, watching his face, knowing he was the one to give him such pleasure and loving every second of it.

"You... didn't have to..." Oh, but it looked so dazzling! "But, are you still hard?"

He swallowed the last of the cum, licking the member in front of him clean, before looking up at him shyly. "Y-you seemed excited by the thought, so I wanted to." He moved back up the bed, smiling and nodding. "I am, b-but you don't have to return the favor, don't worry."

"But I should..." Arthur laced his fingers around his darling's hot member. "We are lovers, we both should get equal amounts of pleasure." Holding him by the shoulders, Arthur supported him just in case he would fall back. "I have you." Stroking fast, he locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

Alfred whimpered, legs stretching further, grinding his hips up into his hand. Moaning he kissed deeply, bucking into the touch, arms coming over to cling around him, fingers tangling in hair. 'So strong!' Hips bucked up as his head fell back, gasping and moaning, face pink.

Squeezing the throbbing skin, Arthur opted not to tease him. 'He's really hard.' Opening his mouth, he enticed him to enter, flicking his tongue against Alfred's. He gently pinched the tip, seeing if a musical note stirred from his dear. "Mm." Pressing his thumb against the slit, he rub roughly, waiting for warm, seeping cum. The vampire sucked on his muscle, wary to not bite hard.

Moaning loudly he rubbed his tongue against Arthur's, hips rolling into the touch as his fingers tightened their hold on blonde locks. He broke the kiss and whimpered, speaking lowly in ear. "Ah~ Arthur, oh god. Y-you feel so good!" A small pink tongue flicked out and licked the shell of his ear, panting softly.

"And you said I didn't need to repay the favor." He attacked the sensitive neck with kisses, licking the sweet spot he missed. He made love to neck with cool lips, moaning and holding back his bite. 'I won't turn him, I can't do that to him.' Fingers stroke faster, pumping the entire member.

He moaned loudly and tilted his head back, mouth dry from trying to regain his breath. "F-foolish of me to say so, would have missed out on this! Oh please my love, more." Hips bucking fast he whispered lowly, repeating his name over and over. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." He could feel himself close to an edge he hadn't gone over in a long time, his member twitching and leaking.

"Alfred, you're ready, aren't you?"

He nodded quickly and tilted his head, kissing deeply as he dove off the edge, covering his love's hand in his hot cum, body shuddering as he moaned loudly, mind fuzzy. Moaning, he licked the roof of Arthurs mouth, body relaxed in his hold, eyes at half mast.

He pumped until Alfred's climax ceased, moaning in their embrace. Sucking and groaning, the loving beast laid on top of him, never letting go.

Hands pulled him closer, liking the feel of the Englishman on laying him, kissing him, completely relaxed against the bed. "I'll p-protect you from the others Arthur, don't you worry."

"Thank you." Not minding his wet hand, Arthur pecked his neck, soften members against each other. "You're tired, rest my ruby."

Tilting his head back more he smiled, he panted. "Y-you're welcome." He hid his face in Arthur's neck, eyes closed and breathing deeply. 'Mmm, he smells really good. Wait a minuet.' "Ruby?" His eyes closed and he nuzzled the neck in front of him, opening his legs and moving Arthur to rest in between them comfortably.

"Precious, beautiful, natural, all like your face."

His face turned bright red and he was never more thankful it was hidden from the vampire's gaze then now. "D-don't say such things."

"Why?"

'Because it makes me turn the most alarming shades of red.' "Because I look nothing like a ruby, so there."

"These do." Facing each other, pecking each red patch under blue eyes, the vampire proved his point and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

Cheeks turned redder as he looked away, mumbling softly, "At least I'm precious, I guess." Pecking his lips his whispered. "You as well, my lovely." Closing his eyes and holding him close he smiled.

XXXX

Feliciano allowed Lily to watch him boiling noodles as long as she wasn't too close. He stirred them around, explaining to her. "It might sounds crazy but it's possible to burn water. Big brother knows that too well." She giggled with him as the other Italian grunted. "There's an old way to tell that noddles are ready. Want to find out?" He kneeled to her level, smiling happily as always with Lily nodding. He tossed a strand against a wall, it clung for a second then fell. "If it sticks to the wall, it's done!"

"You better clean that up." Romano watched them from the set table, annoyed that the one time he burned water was mentioned ever time he was around food, yet knowing the story was told so Lily would find some humor out of it.

"I'll tell that to big brother next time we cook together." She laughed, sweeping the wet noodle into a dust pan.

The Italian sadly sighed, not knowing if that could ever happen. 'I don't know if I'll ever cook for Ludwig again. I feel so bad thinking of killing another being for them. Can't there be another way?' He sniffled and wiped away his crying with a rag. 'Food seems to be the only thing easing us. I wish I could help with the everyone's pain.' A spark. "Hold on now." Of course, that sounded wonderful! "Romano! I have a great idea!" Hugging his brother after shooting across the room, Feliciano exclaimed in his ear. "I know a way for everyone to be happy, at least for tonight."

"Oi, dont yell in my ear, and let go! What bull- dumb scheme have you come up with this time?"

Swinging their bodies together, not paying attention, he cheered, dragging them to the pot. "A dinner party! Everyone lonely can enjoy being with friends tonight! Isn't that great?"

"Let me go!" Struggling against his brother was in vain when he was like this, obvious to the world beside in his mind. "And you think we have enough food for everyone?"

"We do!" He skipped to the pantry and pulled another batch of hard noodles out. "Oh no, I have to ask soon since it's almost dinner time. Can you watch the food while..." Problem, Romano had a bad history of cooking. "Maybe you should go ask..." Another problem, Romano had a bad history with hospitality.

Romano's eyes rolled as he shooed his brother away. "You've been showing Lily how to cook, I'm sure she'll do fine. But you're on a time limit, so you better not spend forever asking people to come over."

"Ve~ I trust you!" Were his last before running out the door. 'This is going to be fun.'

"He better trust me, I'm his older brother." The dark haired Italian grumbled as he tried to help Lily cook more food for their sudden guests.

"Francis! Come out!" The Italian knocked hard, awaiting for the door to open.

"What is it, is something the matter?" Francis stared at him curiously, a red wine bottle in hand.

"Yes, I'ma a having a dinner party for everyone! You're invited."

"Oh? Well thank you, when is it? And who all is invited?" Ah, such a kind boy Feli was, making such wonderful food for people, not as good as his own of course, but much better than what others dreamt of.

"Right now, I'm inviting everyone. See you there." He ran to the next house of Mr. Zander.

"Everyone, oh? I should bring some of my best French wine then~!"

"Sounds great!" He shouted then knocked for old man, Mr. Zander and asked when he appeared. "Come to my dinner party, I'm making lots of food for the whole village! It'll be fun for us all."

"Sorry Mr. Vargas, I already ate, but thank you for the invite all the same. I hope you and the others have fun."

"Ok! I'll come by earlier next time." In a few breathes, the excited Italian knocked for Alfred, calling out to him. "Alfred! I'm inviting you and your boyfriend for dinner tonight!"

Alfred answerd the call, a light pink on his cheeks at what Feli yelled out. "Dinner tonight? Thanks Feli, we haven't eaten yet. What are you making? You _are_ the one making it, right?" He cast a worried look towards the Italian's house, imagining the horrors of Romano's cooking.

"I'ma making the town favorite, spaghetti!"

Peering from the bedroom door way, the creature watched Alfred and the other man speak. wary of their subject. 'Dinner? Is that a good idea?'

Alfred grinned and chuckled. "You sure that's not just your favorite? And let me see he had any plans for tonight, ok?" Alfred held up a finger and looked over his shoulder, watching Arthur, his smile widened and he tilted his head questionable, sure with his hearing he heard it all.

"My favorite is five cheese lasagna, actually." Feliciano bounced, trying to catch a glimpse of Alfred's boyfriend.

"Why not?" Arthur stepped up and bowed to the Italian. "I need to meet your friends and I'd like to know what you guys love to eat."

"Ah, I liked that one you made for me once, without one of the cheeses. Course your bother got really angry about that, something about it not being real lasagna... Anyway, we'll come over in a few minutes. Oh, could you prepare Arthur's plate like you do mine? He doesn't like garlic either."

"No problem at all." With little time he had, Feliciano ran to the next house.

Arthur then approached his beloved from the side, closing the door. "I pray nothing bad happens. I'm a little nervous."

"That makes two of us, but I'm sure everything will be fine, I'm right beside you." He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "And if we get too uncomfortable we'll leave, ok?"

"Thank you very much." He grabbed Alfred's waist, grinning. "We'll enjoy it."

"I'll mostly enjoy it because you will be with me." Alfred smiled and leaned in, brushing their lips together.

Kissing, Arthur held on, rubbing his hands into Alfred's waist. 'So affectionate.'

Moaning softly Alfred broke the kiss, smiling. "We should get ready then, hmm?" He knew both of them looked like they had been lying in bed all day, because that's exactly what they had done.

"Indeed we should." Nodding briefly, departing to the bedroom and combing his hair even though it never stayed as the style he wanted. What's wrong with your hair boy, his mother asked long ago. You must get it from your father, they laughed together as she brushed quickly to keep it neat, only to have rebellious strands stand up. How he missed those times.

Alfred came into the room, and grabbed a clean shirt. "You look good no matter how your hair is." Throwing off his old shirt, he quickly pulled the new one on, tieing his scarf around his neck. "Ready?"

"I-I am dear. Do you-?" Wiping away any droplets, Arthur changed into light colored clothes he borrowed from Alfred. "Never mind, I'm sure you get depressed, bothered and anxious that you're family is gone."

He paused and nodded, eyes low. "I try to think of the happier times, you know? When we were all young and carefree. I know the want me to be happy, so I try my best to be."

"Perhaps together, we'll be happy and cherish what we have?"

"I know just being near you makes me happy." He stepped closer, reaching out and cupping his cheek, smiling gently. "We'll take things one day at a time and be the happiest people on earth, because we have each other."

"Even if I am not like you?" He traced a knuckle, smelling blood under neath his skin. Once exposing his true colors, Arthur found it wonderful the human's didn't change. He had not lost the love he so yearned.

"I will always love you." Alfred leaned close and brushed lips, pulling back after a moment. "I wouldn't care what you were."

The vampire grinned and chuckled. "Thank you so much. I love you."

He gently grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling back. "Shall we? Oh, thought I should warn you now, most likely the scent of garlic lingers there, but I told him to make your plate without it."

"I am ready." After last minuet checks, they began heading to the home of delicious food cooking and affected guests, unknowing dinning with the very monster they hated.


	11. Chapter 11

The blonde stopped at the door where he could hear others inside. "I wonder just who he invited." Using the hand not holding Arthur's he reached up and knocked, hopeful this dinner would go well.

"The door is unlocked!" A cheery accent yelled, far too busy sitting everyone down and poring their glasses of wine.

"I never thought of having dinner with town's people before. I always ate with my big brother but after he was brutally attacked, sister and I have been so lonely." Natasha sharpen her personal knife, sighing waiting for food and looked around to see who else came. "Our loneliness wasn't helped by the Frenchman keeping Ivan busy." A hard glare threw across the table where Francis turned the other cheek.

Alfred opened the door and waved at everyone, silently worried seeing who was there. 'Pretty much everyone affected by the vampire... This is going to be a very awkward dinner.'

Of course, the vampire didn't know the loved ones to the bitten ones. He keep his mouth shut while being seated and prayed he didn't draw much attention to himself, but felt the burning stares of the Prussian and Austrian. 'I'll be fine. I have Alfred with me.'

"That's everyone, Romano." Venciano declared, pouring the last glass and rushed back to the kitchen. "Remember, don't add garlic to the last two plates, ok?"

Under the table Alfred grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly. 'I hope no one can tell how nervous I . Oh I pray this will go alright.' Blue eyes looked at everyone seated, giving a hard stare at anyone who looked at Arthur with anything other than kindness.

"Hey, Alfie, how good is he in bed?" Snickering to himself, Gilbert nudged Roderich trying to let him in on the joke who choked instead while drinking.

Once regaining his breath, the Austrian stared sternly at the chuckling white haired man. "Please, mind your tongue! There is a child among us." He gestured to young Lily, speaking with Katyusha and thankfully didn't hear them.

'Really, I thought he would be a bit more... Oh. This is how he's decided to deal with Elizaveta being bitten.' Rolling his eyes Alfred decided ignoring Gilbert's comments would be the best action... Until he plucked a chicken and laid out its feathers all over Gilbert's house.

"Oh, so good that you lost your voice, eh? Heh, heh. Hey, Feliciano, another round of beer this time!"

"May want to make that a water Feli, I think he's reached his limit. How many was it this time, half a beer? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to drink a full one someday."

Gilbert promptly stomped his heel on Alfred's toes, Feliciano laughed serving two plates at a time. "I don't have any beer in my house."

Biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a yell, he instead whimpered low enough that no human ears could hear, trying not to show that he was hurt he grinned slightly. "That's probably for the best, make sure he doesn't drink any wine either, hmm?"

Hearing him, Arthur asked under his breath. "Is something wrong, dear?" Did Alfred already feel uncomfortable?

Whispering at the same level, Alfred replied, his foot moving to stay under the chair. "Gilbert didn't like my comeback, it seems, that's all. Who knew his boots had steel in them."

"I can make him be nice to you if you want me to." He laughed lowly then heard yelling from the kitchen in a mix of England and Italian sentences. "I wonder what they're arguing about?"

"Knock it off! I don't know what you're so happy! Stay still! You're going to spill the food!"

"Nah, it'll be fine, thanks for caring though. And Feli was probably being his normal happy self, causing his brother to yell. He yells a lot but usually doesn't mean it. Since Lily, the young girl, is here he wont be throwing curse words out like he normally would."

"First thing I'll do when I find the monster is tear out its heart!" Natasha sharped a dagger quickly then stabbed the air, demonstrating to her sister. "Then cut off its head."

Roderich was quick to take away her weapon, eying Lily. "Stop being dangerous!"

Alfred tightened his hold on Arthur's hand, wishing he had never agreed to this dinner now that he knew how many there were after him.

Shaking in fright, the vampire's heart sunk deeper in his chest, swallowing hard and noting to keep a distance from the scorned woman. He returned the squeezed and whispered. "It's ok, I have you with me." He counted off the people and noticed most of them from the dance. None of them were suspicious of him except for the doctor.

Whispering he slowly rubbed his thumb over Arthur's hand. "Please let me know if it gets to be too much and you want to leave." His blond hair moved as he turned, hearing a knock on the door and glanced to Feli, wondering who else had been invited.

Romano sighed heavily, pouring sauce over steaming noodles as a vein began to throb on his sweating forehead. "Who the hell could that be?" He set the ladle down and stepped in shock as the Romanian man entered the room. "I thought your ugly face already left! What are you doing here?"

Vasilica only replied with a flick of his hair into Romano's chin, strolling to the only empty seat by Alfred. "Your brother told me I should have dinner with the people I have helped as a thank you for everything I've done."

'If this isn't going to be the most uncomfortable dinner ever...' Blue eyes looked between his seating partners, wanting to move closer to Arthur to protect him but not wanting to be that obvious. 'Maybe Romano will get so angry he'll make him leave!' Alfred perked up at the thought, sending up a small prayer that everything goes well and no bloodshed happened that night.

Growling loudly and muscles stiffening, Romano threw daggers at the posh man with his eyes, sloppily spilling on Vasilica's plate. "Enjoy then!"

"Don't you dare stain my clothes!" He stood and gripped Romano's shoulders hard enough to bruise. "You should be just as thankful as your brother." Huffing, Vasilica pulled him closer, eyes almost burning. "If it weren't for me, you may never feel your Spanish friend's arms again." A smirk plastered itself and stretched across his face, playing with emotions.

Arthur looked away, unsure where this act of violence lead. Hands found their home strangling Vasilica's neck. "Puta! How dare you place yourself higher than us!"

"I told him, I'm sorry! It's just for this one night!" Feliciano begged his brother, as he and Roderich separated the two men. "I wanted us to be happy and he did give valuable information, brother!"

Muttering softly, Alfred moved a little closer to Arthur, hoping others would see it as him wanting to get away from the violence next to him. "Screw that, Romano should strangle his attitude away." Taking a deep breath to calm himself Alfred placed a fake smile on his face and leaned over, speaking to the Italian brothers. "Thank you for inviting everyone you could guys, I'm sure everyone will act like reasonable adults around the younger ones, hmm?" Nodding slightly to young Lily who was watching everyone, hoping she wasn't too scared by what was happening.

Wrinkles of pure hatred melted away once Romano faced Lily ducking her head just under the table. "Si, I'm sorry Lily." Alfred was right and hope quickly rushed to the girl, hugging her. "I just lost my tempter."

"But I was so liking the drama." Feliks chimed in, just to lighten the mood.

Alfred shot Feliks a grin, knowing he once spent an entire day gossiping to Torris after a dance. "You always like drama, in fact if I remember right you were once called a drama queen, did Gilbert ever get ya that tiara?" He could feel everyone in the room calm, happy he was able to help his smile became more real, leaning closer to Arthur unconsciously wishing for more contact between them.

"Totally! It's so sparkle cool!" The small crown perched itself just as a chick did on Gilbert's head.

"Dig in everyone!" Feliciano sat himself down and began to stir a fork with pasta but Romano slapped his hand.

"Stop forgetting we need to pray first before eating!"

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, tugging lightly to get his attention and flashing him a concerned look, trying to see how he was reacting to being so close to everyone. 'I'm so going to make it up to him later, whatever he wants.'

Romano held hands with his brother and Lily. "Bow your heads." The vampire followed suit, holding Alfred and nervously held the woman's hand with blades around her waist. The reverend closed his eyes and spoke softly. "Bless this food O Lord, and ourselves to Thy loving service; that we may always continue in Thy faith and fear to the honor and glory of Thy Ne, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Arthur tried to form the words, but it stung his lips to even try.

Alfred nodded and smiled, squeezing his loves hand gently, knowing the brothers wouldn't get too offended by him not saying the words, as his family never prayed before eating anyway. "And now we all eat this delicious food!" He hummed softly as he took a small sip on wine, pausing to savor the drink slowly, eyes half lidded watching everyone speak softly.

Arthur held back a cough as he breathed in a strong scent of garlic. "I'm sure it is. Thank you Feliciano and Romano." As did everyone else, he spooled a good portion of spaghetti and savored it's salty and sweet combination. A pinching feeling prickled along Arthur's throat to his tongue, then he began to choke. The Finnish man noticed from across the table and offered a drink. "Are you ok?" The vampire quickly shook his head no, swallowing hard and struggled for breath. The food! It had garlic!

Alfred quickly moved over to cover Arthur from everyone's eyes, looking from the food to the choking man. "Feli, did you make sure you gave him a garlic free plate? He's allergic to garlic!" Eyes looked into Arthur's panicking ones, trying to show him he was there. "I-I think we need to go."

"Of course I did! I gave Romano the plates to serve." Feliciano explained as the Romanian examined Arthur's mouth, looking for fangs. Vampires hated garlic.

Francis waved his fork around, getting attention. "Mine doesn't have garlic at all. I could tell since it's my favorite seasoning."

Romano gasped to himself. "Oh, I might have gotten them mixed up?"

Alfred stood up, gently grabbing the Englishman and pulling him into his arms, keeping him away from the hunter, glaring at him. "A simply misunderstanding, don't feel guilty. But we're going to have to go, I need to make sure he's alright." Looking worriedly at the man in his arms he quickly moved away from the table, shielding him from sight. "I-I'll see everyone later yea?"

"I-I a sorry, Arthur!" Romano shouted and felt guilty for nearly killing the other man.

Wheezing for his life, the vampire tried to think back of his first encounter and remember what he did. 'Water. Did water help me?' He swallowed again barely hanging onto the air he took for granted.

Alfred hurried home as fast as possible, glad no one was out to see them. "A-Arthur, s-stay calm, ok? Everything will be fine, promise. J-just need to get some fluid in you. It'll be ok." At this point he wondered if he was trying to convince himself or Arthur, he had never felt such fear in his life.

He breathed out, chest heaving and relaxed as much as he could. Garlic wouldn't kill him but it tried it's best. "Trust you... Alfred."

He smiled slightly, banging the door open and hurried setting him onto their bed, running his hand threw his hair. "O-one moment love. L-let me get some blood I saved..." He hurriedly left the room, rushing to the kitchen and opening cabinets loudly.

"Thanks... dear." Lips parted and panted.

He returned with a large glass filled with animal blood, kneeling down he helped bring the cup to his lips, watching him with worried eyes, other hand not holding the glass shook with nerves.

Arthur took in all he could, shuddering between gulps and nostrils flaring to breath. Slowly, the swelling subsided.

Once the glass was empty the blond moved it away, reaching up and whipping the little bit that dripped down his red lips. "Do you... need more?" He ignored the blood on his fingertips, staring at the pale form on the bed, slowly calming now that the worst had passed.

"No." Looking up at his love, he smiled, his heart throbbed. "Thank you."

Leaning forward he kissed Arthur's forehead, pulling back with a light blush he stood. "I'll return the glass then and come lie down with you. I'm glad you're better now..."

Alfred returned to the room and shyly crawled into the bed, running his hand through his hair sighing. "No more dinners for us, huh? Did anyone get a look at your fangs?" He felt so guilty for make Arthur go with him, to dine with a town that thought he was a monster.

"Considering there isn't a mob if swords and daggers stabbing down the door, no." He chuckled. " What about you? You didn't eat much if at all anything. You should go back, dear."

He muttered softly, inching closer to him. "I don't want to leave you though, I'll grab something later, no worries."

"Dear, I'm not bleeding to death. I'll be just fine." The last thing he needed was feeling like a child. " Besides, I'd like to be alone for a while."

He moved slow, straddling him and looking down at him. "I'll be in the kitchen then, call if you need me." Leaning down he kissed him softly, eyes open staring at him. 'I want to stay close, make sure he's ok, but at the same I know all to well about wanting alone time.' Slowly he broke the kiss, moving away. "I love you."

His lower regions heated at the new position and his blood rose to his cheeks as they kissed. He watched Alfred leave. "I love you too." 'But I need to be alone.' As in outside, away from the village. Lifting up the cloth over the window, he opened and slipped through it and headed toward the pond.

He curled into a ball on a large cushioned chair in the living room, staring up at the star filled sky. He knew, logically, that Arthur was fine now, but the thought of him being found out by the others frightened him so much he was surprised he every stopped shaking. Curling u tighter he grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest. closing his eyes. 'I should eat soon but at the same time I'm not really feeling hungry, maybe I'll just skip dinner tonight, wouldn't be the first time anyway.'

Long forgotten confusion took hold of Arthur. Could he really stay hidden in the village for the rest of his life? The humans would eventually die but that meant Alfred would too. 'I don't want that to happen but I promise Alfred I wouldn't turn him.' A slap across his face, the vampire tried to think it through. It hurt that Alfred had to leave his side but falling for him wasn't a mistake, right? "No, it wasn't!"

"Maybe it's time we leave the village, start fresh somewhere new, I'll miss everyone but... I can't loose him, not now, not ever." Blue eyes glowed in the little light the moon cast into the room. He wouldn't loose his love, not when things were just starting to work for them,

Dunking his head into the pond, the calm waves help cool his flustered face. 'I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of those underground.' The vampire doubted if coming to the village was the right choice. It was! Or else he wouldn't have met his love. Sinking his head deeper to relieve the growing headache, Arthur wish he himself wasn't a vampire. He enjoyed being a creature of the night but he was guilty for countless faults. Needing air, he rose his head from the water, refreshed but still blushing. Arthur held up two wedding rings to the moon. "Mother. Father. Help me." The vampire whispered.

He stood up, turned towards the bedroom and walked in with more confidence than he felt. "Arthur, I think..." He trailed off as he saw the empty room and the slightly open window. 'He must have been serious about wanting to be alone.' He walked to the bed and sat in the middle, leaning back against the wall against the bed, eyes half lidded. Playing with the scarf around his neck he wondered, would the Englishman even want to travel with him? Or would he just leave because of what he was and leave Alfred all alone? He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out an embroidered handkerchief with his initials on it and ran his fingers over the stitching, slight smile gracing his face.

Should he knock on the door or slip back through the window? It didn't matter. Arthur tapped the wood lightly, returning the rings in his pockets. After twisting the handle, the door opened. "Alfred?"

Standing up, he placed the handkerchief in the pants he was going to wear tomorrow and tugged his scarf off, hanging it on the bedpost. He removed his shirt and went though the drawers for his sleepwear, figuring he might as well change while he waited for Arthur to come back inside. "In the bedroom." He called back, still looking for a shirt to wear. "Where did that red one go?" He mumbled to himself, knowing that it had shrunk on him and thus would be perfect for Arthur's smaller frame.

"I just needed to some time to myself. I hope I didn't worry you." Arthur watched him undress in the bedroom. "I want to know if you do want to stay here?"

"I understood, was a little frightened when I saw you not in here, but I knew you would come back." He kept his back to him while changing, cheeks light pink. "I will go where you go, this village is starting to look unsafe, I understand if you want to leave."

"Do you really want to though? You've been here for a while and it's a great place. Well, was until I arrive."

"I have been here for some time, and made a lot of great friends, but... I guess its time to move on, go back to traveling like before, but with you, it will be so much more enjoyable." Slipping a shirt on he reached up, caressing and pecking his cheek. "And it wouldn't be anywhere near as great if you weren't here Arthur."

"Hearing that really makes me happy. I love you." He held on the hand and leaned to kiss.

"I love you too." Was whispered against his lips as he leaned in to kiss him, moaning softly from the feel of cold lips against his own.

He blew into the kiss, pressing Alfred's muscular body on the nearest wall. 'I want more of him.' He relived the feeling from their first kiss. The heat and love rip though his body as he moan just as much as Alfred.

Gasping Alfred opened his mouth, kissing him sweetly, releasing a low noise of need as his body arched, creating more contact between them. 'Who would have thought you could get aroused just by being pressed up against a wall while being kissed.' Bodies pressed flush against each other he squirmed, deepening the kiss while running his hands over his body. Whimpering he tilted his head, kissing deeper, bringing one hand up and tangling it in his hair.

He gave them only a few seconds to breathe and whispered. "I love you so much Alfred." He continued pressing lips upon lips, feeling his heart free from restriction of holding back. No more hiding from his lover. Wanting to dominate, Arthur move them to the bed where he laid on top of him, kissing sweetly.

Kissing back just as sweetly Alfred attempts to flip them over, wanting to be the dominate one this time. He leaned over him, grinning wildly, and teasingly rubbed their lower halves together. "Mmm". Alfred nuzzled his neck, licking it while bucking down into the pleasure. "How do you like being on the bottom?" He asked curiously, grinding and nipping the spot where his pulse was strongest.

"Ah!" he gasped for a second, noticing their new position. "Oh!" He arched instinctively, not minding the pleasure one bit and returned the motion by lifting his hips into Alfred's. "Mmm." He groaned, bringing their chests and groins closer onto each other.

"Well? I know I like feeling you on top of me, then again I also like laying on you when we sleep." Moaning softly Alfred rolled his hips, face light pink.

XXXX

For the first time in a while, Feliciano was the angry twin. "I told you to not get them mixed up. you really could have killed Alfred's boyfriend."

"Aiya." Dr. Wang really didn't need to hear that. He liked Alfred, many villagers did but also being on bed terms with Arthur, Yao couldn't bare thinking of the two together. He cleared his throat and saw a second chance to prove his suspicions. "I will look after him."


	12. Chapter 12

The vampire rolled his hips upwards into a hardening bulge as he looked up to the question. His eyes widen as the shadows covers Alfred's face, tying knots around his heart. "I..." Terrified feelings from the night of twenty years rose from his throat in the form of a gasp. Shuddering a scared whimper just like from when his brother's blood splattered onto his face, Arthur gripped Alfred's shoulders and flung him off onto the ground. He covered his ears to prevent hearing the nonexistent cries of his family members as he tightly close his eyes to shut out the monster who wasn't there.

Alfred fell to the ground hard, feeling the breathe being knocked out of him he lie still for a moment, watching with wide eyes as his love cowardice away from something he could not see. Finally catching his breath he moved forward slowly, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. "A-Arthur? Love?" Unsure of what exactly had caused his reaction, but feeling it may have something to do with their earlier position he hesitantly reached out, touching his arm with the barest of touches.

Falling deeper into the caverns of wails and fear, Arthur could not feel or hear anything outside of his mind. Creaking wood of the home didn't bother the lad as it woke him but a bloody howl shot his eyes open._ "Allistor! Take your brothers and run!" _Struggling from the parent's quarters stirred alarm among the boys in their own bedrooms as another scream cracked into the walls. His oldest brother broke into the scared boy's room and locked his hand around his wrist. _"Arthur! Don't just sit there! Run!" _Nothing but confused ensued in sounds of torn skin and fallen bodies. The window was his escape but Allistor didn't run along behind him. Instead, a boiling snarl chuckled.

Not getting any reaction he gently grabbed his arm, slowly moving his hand away from his eyes. "Arthur? Please come back to me." Alfred whispered, not wanting to admit he was scared, scared that maybe when Arthur regained himself he would blame Alfred for whatever he was remembering.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Grabbing fistfuls of hair, Arthur clenched his teeth and collapse internally, falling into the bed. A voice he loved peeked through. The vampire peeked through to find a friendly face. "A... Alfred?"

"Arthur." Pure relief in his voice Alfred smiled shakily at him, hand reaching towards his face and cupping his cheek, thumb running over his cheekbone. "A-Are you ok?" I'm sorry, he added mentally. Gently his other hand untangled the Englishmen's hands from his hair and brushed the upright strands down.

"I..." Not knowing where to start he relaxed his hunched shoulders and looked into the eyes of his darling. "I am fine now." Muscles in his arms spasm as he brought them down to his sides. "That just... it wasn't your fault." Technically it was. "I haven't been under someone-" The vampire stopped himself and rephrased his words. "I mean, I never have been with someone like how I want to be with you before. That- the one who bit me." Holding himself around the waist where the man placed his bite mark, Arthur traced the small holes. "Basically he loomed over me like how you did and in that second, I couldn't see you. I only saw him."

Blue eyes closed as he breathed in deeply, nodding slightly in understanding. "I-I understand. Do you... know anything else that may cause you to forget it's me you're with? I don't want to cause you pain." Blue eyes opened and stared at him, nibbling on his bottom lip in thought. "Obviously me topping would be one, but you were ok with me laying on you earlier in sleep."

"Laying on me doesn't look very dominating, dear." Chuckling was the best method of handling the nightmare images from his past while he felt his nerves stop jumping. "I haven't made love before. I have thought about it when I'm desperate for blood but I can't do that. He, the vampire, I did whatever he wanted because I believed I would join my family if I fought back. Nothing happened." Expect for the fact his life changed forever.

His nose wrinkled at the thought of being nothing but submissive, but he stopped when he realized he would rather be with Arthur and always be the submissive than not be with him. "I'm going to apologize right now if I act too dominate and I cause you to remember that again, I've never... I've really only had a few sexual encounters and I was always the more dominate one, I'm not sure how to be completely submissive." Reaching over he pulled one of Arthur's hands towards him and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Really?" Arthur questioned while pushing Alfred against the nearest wall. "You seemed really comfortable submitting to me during the Starlight Dance." He pecked Alfred's neck with a graze of his fangs. "You even worn black on your eyes. I've only seen women use color to bring out their eyes."

Letting out a noise of surprise he tilted his head back slightly, gulping against the lips pressed against his neck. "I was talked into wearing them before, it was quite a hassle getting it on. Never wearing it again so I hope you kept a mental image locked in your mind. And I was too happy to argue during the dance, I was more interested in feeling you, knowing you felt the same."

Arthur forced Alfred's neck to tilt more, giving him space to lick into his skin and kiss a spot he made. A hand moved down near Alfred's growing bulge as he rubbed into the hardness. "I haven't had any real experience. I have to admit I'm letting my body do what it wants to yours." He wouldn't let his body bite Alfred's though.

A soft moan escaped him at the dual sensations, hands coming up to clutch at the others shoulders. "I-I'll let you know if I don't like it... Or if you go too far... Just don't make any marks, it would be hard to explain." Moving his head slightly he licked his ear, eyes half open.

Slipping his hand into Alfred's clothes, he blushed lightly as he felt the warm member throbbing under his strokes. 'It's really hot.' The vampire thought, feeling the head and rubbing down to the shaft. It was tight with Alfred's pants still on, he tugged them a little for more room. Chills quivered down his spine from the lick as he gently sucked on his love's neck for not his blood.

Gasping loudly at the unexpected touch he felt his legs grow weaker, moaning softly he tangled one of his hands in his hair, hips twitching, mind going fuzzy. "Oh! A-Arthur..." Letting his head rest against the wall he panted softly, hands clenching and unclenching. His other hand moved down Arthur's back, keeping his touch light, making sure he wouldn't trigger another flash back.

He pushed Alfred on his back, kissing his neck, making red marks. He loved the reaction and pulled harder on his pants showing off Alfred's erecting lenght. 'He gets excited easily, how fun.'

Whimpering at feeling the cold air against his hot member, the blond tugged at his loves hair, panting softly near his ear. "W-where... can I touch you? I want to touch you too, want you to feel this pleasure too." His hips moved up and rubbed against Arthur's, nipping his ear gently. 'I want to touch him, but I really don't want what happened earlier to happen again.

He felt his lover's concern. Arthur locked their eyes together, grinning softly. "You may touch me anywhere, just don't ever try to dominate." He winked and chuckled, exposing Alfred's chest to the night air, watching the mounds harden. The vampire trailed his kisses to a collar bone, marking it as his own. His hand never stopped giving attention to the throbbing member growing between them.

Moaning softly and watching him though half closed eyes he stripped Arthur of his shirt, hands lightly running over the now exposed chest before him. "D-don't leave any marks." He half reminded him, half wanted him to ignore what he was saying and continue his pleasurable actions. One hand continued exploring his chest, running his nail over a nipple, while the other moved in between them, trying to get the others pants off.

Truthfully, Arthur couldn't even see any blemishes he formed with his mouth. "I promise." He whispered in assurance, fingers rubbing downwards to a plump arse cheek, he squeezed lightly. A hard knock drew Arthur's attention, his face went pale. A voice called for Alfred. "Are you expecting someone?" He heard footsteps coming inside. "You didn't lock the door?!"

Squeaking as his arse was grabbed, he felt what little blood wasn't rushing to his member fill his cheeks. Hearing the knock a second later caused all blood to drain from his face as he quickly sat up, scrambling to put his shirt back on and looking for his scarf. "No one. And I was too busy worrying to remember to lock the door!" Grabbing the scarf he quickly flung it over his neck, he walked to the door, turning to tell his love, "Lay in bed, it might be someone from the party to check on you. I'll try to get them to leave." Turning back he walked though the door, just in time to see the person come down the small hallway.

"Alfred?" Yao knocked twice and after not hearing an answer he grew worried and found the door open. It was rude of him to enter without being invited but safety was a more important value. Sounds of a struggle rumbled from a hallway he jogged quickly into. He knew that Arthur was no ordinary human, he was more than that. Yao raised a scalpel in the air, ready to take him down if the vampire was still thirsty.

"Whoa, what are you doing Yao?!" Alfred raised his hands up in surprise, blinking at the doctor holding a scalpel high, looking ready to attack him. "I didn't hear you knock." Alfred raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he actually had knocked or just barged in.

"Where is that thing?" The doctor pushed Alfred aside, running into the room where he hear moaning. "Don't try to defend him, he's the only one I haven't thoroughly examined yet and he's always been acting really suspicious and strange!" Turning and pushing Alfred back he noticed the scarf falling off and the red marks it was hiding. 'Bite marks!' Not wanting to be turned himself, he slammed the man against the wall as he stabbed the sharp tool into Alfred's chest. "It's too late for you!"

"That thing? You can't mean Arthur, he's not a thing!" Following Yao into the room he continued. "We're all acting suspicious of everyone, since no one knows who it is." Being pushed away he growled low in his throat, which cut off when he was pushed against the wall. "Yao?!" Gasping as the scalpel priced his flesh he moaned in pain, hand reaching up to the wound. Blue eyes looked at the blood in disbelief, then moved up to look at him in shock.

A tiny blade wouldn't be enough to bring down a man of Alfred's size, then again he wasn't expecting a friend to be under the fangs of the vampire. "He turned you and is controlling your mind!" Yao removed a needle filled with a lethal dose of an anxiolytic he used to treat the villagers suffering from anxiety. "I've read stories about those things! There's no hope for you! After you, I'm going after him and saving everyone!" To keep Alfred still, Yao held around the man's neck, cutting off his oxygen. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!" He aim right for Alfred's neck before shooting the syringe down.

Hearing everything, Arthur darted down the hall, grabbing the doctor around the waist, colliding their bodies to the floor. "How dare you hurt him!" Slashing in his blind rage, the vampire swiped the glass injection away, breaking and spilling it's contents everywhere. Repetitively, Arthur smashed Yao's body into the floor yelling in spits of rage. "He hasn't done anything to you and you want to kill him?!"

"You've lost your mind, what makes you-" He was cut off from continuing to try to talk sense into the doctor as a hand tightened around his neck, making it difficult to talk. Gasping as he tried to shove him away he saw movement, the next thing he knew he could breathe again and Yao was on the floor, and Arthur, looking like some sort of attacking angel, was hitting him into the ground. Sliding down the wall he panted, voice harsh. "A-Arthur... S-stop."

After throwing one punch into Yao's skull, a voice of reasoning called to him. His muscles froze and he looked at the battered man, glaring up at him through trickling blood. Arthur sighed heavily and got up off the man, eying him for any sudden actions. "I recommended you don't do anything rash. You know a monster is capable of." He spitefully warned with sneering teeth. "I have not bitten this kind man nor do I have any intentions to."

"So you are the creature we've been after!" Yao raised himself up but Arthur held him down by the wrists.

"Calm yourself sir."

"Why would you think I was..." Alfred raised his hand to his neck and blushed, mouth opening and closing. "Oh... Arthur, I told you not to leave any marks!" He pouted slightly, then looked at Yao. "The marks... Are from a different kind of bite, Yao." Blushing faintly he looked away, then held out his hand to the other blonde, wanting his love close to him.

Arthur shot back at him. "How do you expect me to see when you keep the window in the room covered?" He looked back down at the doctor. "I don't trust him, I think," his eyes wondered towards a cabinet where a rope hung out, "we need to tie him up until we can think of something to keep him quiet."

"You won't ever keep me quiet! I will tell everyone! They'll kill you and we'll get our lives back to normal! I want my nichan back!" Frantically, he thrashed about to over power the vampire but Arthur kept his weight on top, pressing him down.

"You'll really kill someone just because some person who wanted payment said to? He most likely lied just to get money off our misery." He looked over at the rope, then back to them, biting his lip he nodded, moving closer to the two of them, keeping an eye on the doctor, remembering the reason he was still bleeding. 'At least Arthur has never hurt me.'

"He is the reason why-" Before Dr. Wang could finish his argument, a piece of cloth muffled his words as he jerked back. He fought against the two tying his wrists and ankles together which only fueled his anger.

"Sorry." He whispered as he helped Arthur tie him down. He couldn't bare the thought of Arthur being killed, he had to protect him, no matter what. After they tied him down he turned to look at Arthur, feeling lost. "What can we do? Obviously he'll talk if we let him go, but if we do anything else the town will panic, either thinking he's dead or is like the others. And there's no way we're letting him tell anyone about you, everyone will want to hurt you!"

Arthur stroked and patted Alfred's cheeks, trying to calm him down and lower his voice. "I know, my love." Facing away from the weeping doctor, the vampire clutched his lover close, hushing him. "I... I think we should take him with us when we leave." That wasn't the best idea but Yao already knew Arthur's secret. "I wish I did know brainwashing techniques. I have encounter others of my kin during my traveling and they tend to teach me their abilities I would soon master after more life experience."

Alfred nuzzled the neck in front of him and breathed in his scent, calming slowly. "That would be nice... I think you might be right. Maybe we can find someone you mentioned to help us." He sighed lowly. 'Why couldn't things stay the way they were? We were happier then.' He placed a small kiss on his neck, wrapping his arms around him.

"I could try to make him forget?" Wondering if it would work, the vampire broke the embrace from Alfred to lock eyes with the other man. Dr. Wang closed his eyes and growled at Arthur's attempts to wipe his memory. Grabbing his dark ponytail, Arthur forced Yao to look at him with a fury of losing his loved one. "Please, stop moving!"

The blond moved to sit next to Yao, gently grabbing his head and making him look into Arthurs bright eyes. "It wouldn't hurt to try." Taking a deep breathe he closed his eyes, concentrating on his hope that Yao would forget, and let them go back to their lives.

Trying to tap into his undeveloped powers, Arthur felt a throbbing burn in his frontal lobe. He hadn't practiced the technique before and hoped he hadn't made Yao forget his medical practice. Really not knowing what he was doing, the vampire stopped. "I... I don't want to risk making him forget everything. I have no idea how to perform this."

Alfred moved away, looking at Yao he could tell by the death glare he was receiving it hadn't worked. "Unsuccessful... We need time to think about what to do then, let's place him in Rosa's old room for now, I have the curtains drawn since I didn't want anyone to look in her room." The blond moved and lifted the smaller Asian man into his arms and moved towards the door he had left closed since her death.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone who has been reading our Village Vampire story! We're so glad that you are enjoying it :D  
>I have to sadly say that my partner has no interest in writing her role as America so I will be taking over the whole story.<br>Plot will not change. Nor will any of the sex XD Yes, they will that long await and much needed sex scene! I am writing other UkUs stories and will be posting them asap! Thank you so much! *hugs*


End file.
